


В твоих глазах я вижу галактики

by silvermeteor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermeteor/pseuds/silvermeteor
Summary: — Говорят, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, то оно сбудется.В подтверждение его слов Кенма согласно хмыкнул. Он тоже знал об этом из рассказов женщин, которые они передавали друг другу в его поселении.— Что ты загадаешь?— Я хочу, чтобы мы провели следующую жизнь вместе. Такую жизнь, в которой мы бы виделись каждый день и были бы счастливы.— Я тоже._____Повстречавшись во время метеоритного дождя, Кенма и Куроо начинают видеть странные сны.  Сны, которые слишком реальны для того, чтобы их можно было проигнорировать. // Курокен Реинкарнация!AU
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	В твоих глазах я вижу галактики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i see galaxies in your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050893) by [cosmogony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogony/pseuds/cosmogony). 



> От авторки:
> 
> Это первый раз, когда я пишу что-то по «Волейболу», и очень волнуюсь!!! Ко мне пришло вдохновение во время одного разговора посреди ночи, так что я надеюсь, что вам понравится работа :)
> 
> Также хочу сказать огромное спасибо бете, Neens, за то, что помогала мне на каждом этапе написания (без нее бы ничего этого не было, поэтому я не могу в полной мере описать свою благодарность)

13ХХ, Япония

Сидя окраине леса, Кенма наслаждался тишиной вокруг. Кто-то мог бы сказать, что опасно находиться здесь в полном одиночестве и без оружия, но он никогда прежде не чувствовал такого спокойствия на душе, как в данный момент. Всё вокруг было прекрасно, в особенности отражающиеся в водной глади озера звёзды, рассыпанные по ночному небу. Тёмные пряди волос то и дело лезли в лицо, но Кенма не обращал на них внимания, смиренно принимая порывистые удары о щёки и глаза. Всё тело пронзила дрожь, пуская по коже стаи мурашек, когда резкий порыв холодного ветра окутал его, утягивая в свои колючие объятия. В это время года всегда холодает. 

Со вздохом он опёрся спиной о ствол дерева. До тех пор, пока не придёт Куроо, всё, что ему остаётся делать — глядеть на звёзды. Этим вечером они были особенно яркими, словно бриллианты, которые кто-то заботливо разбросал по тёмному полотну неба над головой. Их свет был так близок, что казалось протяни руку — тут же прикоснёшься к ним.

В конце концов где-то позади послышались приближающиеся шаги, которые он с лёгкостью узнал. Кенма, отвлекаясь от звёзд, перевёл взгляд в сторону, с которой шёл звук, в ожидании появления Куроо. 

— Кенма, — и вновь, как и всегда, Куроо произнёс его имя как молитву, словно каждый слог имел для него невероятное значение. — Прости, если я заставил тебя слишком долго ждать.

Он улыбнулся ему, присаживаясь рядом. Чувствуя сильную нужду в физической близости, Кенма тут же бросился в расставленные в стороны руки, теснее прижимаясь к тёплому и родному телу. С того момента, когда они виделись последний раз, прошло слишком много времени — месяц и две недели, если быть точнее. Поддавшись чуть вперёд, Кенма оставил лёгкий поцелуй в уголке губ Куроо.

— Я совсем не долго ждал тебя, потому что и сам пришёл позже назначенного времени, — соврал Кенма, умалчивая о том, что на самом деле пришёл намного раньше. Но это не имело значения, ведь важнее было избавить Куроо от ненужного чувства вины.

Усадив Кенму на свои колени, Куроо утянул его в поцелуй. В попытке устроиться удобнее у него на руках он развёл ноги в стороны и скрестил их за спиной Куроо, после этого тут же обхватывая его лицо своими ладонями и целуя глубже и чувственнее. Кенма так сильно скучал по этому тёплому чувству, наполняющему грудь, так скучал по Куроо, с которым теперь они не могут видеться каждую неделю как было, когда они были детьми. В детстве всё было проще. В то время их городишки не были в таком ужасном состоянии, а им двоим не нужно было переживать о том, что может принести с собой надвигающаяся война. Раньше Куроо мало участвовал в делах их главы, но теперь, как его сын, был обязан почти всегда присутствовать на заключении торговых сделок, которые были его подготовкой к тому, чтобы занять место отца. А Кенма в своём городке не был на должности стратега. Он скучал по тем дням, лишенным всей этой суеты.

Но сейчас, будучи окружённым теплотой Куроо и утопающим в его объятиях, он не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме _Куроо, Куроо, Куроо_.

— Я скучал по тебе, — пробубнил Куроо, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Кенмы. — Ты себе даже не представляешь, как сильно я по тебе скучал, — его голос сорвался на шёпот, и, если бы они не были так близко друг к другу, то его невозможно было бы расслышать.

Кенма провёл рукой по его волосам, зачёсывая их назад — он всегда любил зарываться в них пальцами.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — так же тихо пробормотал Кенма, целуя его в висок. — Рад вновь тебя видеть.

В ответ на это Куроо лишь теснее обхватил его руками, до невозможности близком притягивая к себе. Холодный ветер больше не волновал Кенму, когда тепло Куроо, словно щит, укрыло его.

В конце концов Кенма отстранился, слыша тихий скулёж со стороны Куроо, явно огорчённого потерей контакта, и, чтобы его успокоить, он оставил на его щеке ещё один невинный поцелуй.

— Т-ш-ш, — нежно проговорил Кенма, слезая с коленей Куроо. — Я скучал ещё и по разговорам с тобой. Расскажи мне: как твои дела.

Кенма едва успел сплести их пальцы, как Куроо тут же потянул его ладонь к своим губам для ещё одного поцелуя.— Всё становится хуже, Кенма, — отпуская глаза вниз, избегая взгляда парня рядом, сказал Куроо. — С каждым новым днём отец становится всё более беспокойным. В нём всё больше начинает играть… жадность. Он хочет ещё больше власти и земель. Я очень боюсь за то, что он может сделать для получения этого.

В глазах Куроо тогда плескалось чувство, которое у Кенмы не получалось описать словами. Нечто похожее на грусть, но нечто похуже.

Поражение.

— Что бы ни случилось, всё будет в порядке, Куро, — проговорил Кенма, как и всегда, стараясь сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы заставить его чувствовать себя лучше, но ему всегда не хватало слов для того, чтобы выразить это. Он надеялся, что, просто опустив голову на грудь Куроо и разделяя с ним одно тепло, ему удастся дать понять, что он рядом с ним. Что он всегда будет рядом.

— Но что, если всё будет не так? — пробормотал Куроо. — Он уже задумывается о сражениях. _О развязывании войны._ Явно сходит с ума.

В тот момент Кенма понял, как же Куроо был напуган. Он всегда равнялся на своего отца, поэтому, должно быть, глядя на то, как он принимает дурные решения, становится очень тяжело, особенно когда Куроо не удаётся его остановить. Кенма знал Куроо; он знал, что тот начнёт винить себя во всём этом.

— Кенма, если он объявит войну, мне придётся участвовать в сражениях. Мне придётся ранить и убивать людей, и делать ужасные вещи, — голос Куроо надломился под конец предложения, и Кенма сжал его руку в знак поддержки. — Я не хочу никому вредить.

Несмотря на то, что такая мысль не давала ему покоя, неприятным чувством заседая внутри, Кенма должен был сказать хоть что-нибудь для того, чтобы улучшить ситуацию.

— Какие бы ужасные вещи тебя бы ни заставили сделать, ты всё равно не станешь менее хорошим человеком, — сказал Кенма от всего сердца. Ведь это был Куроо. Его Куроо. Его прекрасный, умный и добрый Куроо, который не может допустить ни одной мысли о том, чтобы ранить кого-нибудь. — Просто, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне целым и невредимым. — Эти слова были тем, что волновало его больше всего: возвращение Куроо к нему. — Может быть, мы даже встретимся там с тобой. Я — молодой и здоровый мужчина, так что меня могут призвать на поле боя.

В тот же миг Куроо резко поднял голову, глядя на Кенму широко раскрытыми глазами, полными паники.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, ты же не можешь, да? Ты же просто стратег… ты слишком ценный для того, чтобы тебя отправляли на передовую. О, Боги, они разве не должны беречь тебя? Я… я ненавижу даже одну мысль о том, что с тобой может что-то случиться.

В ответ на это паническое бормотание Кенма поднял руку, прикасаясь к его щеке.

— Ещё ничего не решено. Нет смысла пережить о том, что ещё может не произойти.

С того самого момента как они впервые повстречались, будучи детьми, Кенма знал об этой дурной привычке Куроо — всегда переживать насчёт «а что, если». Поначалу он переживал о том, что их могут застукать за разговором, когда узнал, что общение с представителем другого поселения было преступлением. Позже он стал переживать о том, что Кенма не ответит взаимностью на его чувства. И, наконец, он переживал о том, что за ним кто-то мог проследить и поймать их вместе. Ни что из этого до сих пор не случилось.

Кенма надеялся, что это тоже всего лишь одно из таких несбыточных переживаний.

Он мягко подтолкнул Куроо, чтобы тот лёг на спину, и Кенма мог устроиться рядом, опуская голову ему на грудную клетку и чувствуя, как Куроо обнимает его.

— Судьба всегда идёт наперекор нашим жизням, — заключил Куроо, тоскливо вглядываясь в звёздное небо. — Возможно, в следующей жизни мы сможем быть вместе. Боги задолжали нам это.

Вздох сорвался с губ Кенмы при этой мысли.

— Как ты можешь быть так уверен в том, что существует какая-то всевышняя сила?

— А почему она не может существовать? — ответил Куроо, крепче обхватывая Кенму руками.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты же существуешь, Кенма. Это не могло случиться просто так, по какой-то случайности.

Яркий румянец моментально залил всё лицо Кенмы, который был рад окружающей их темноте, не позволяющей Куроо заметить это. Внутри грудной клетки разлилось сладкое тепло, и Кенма инстинктивно прижался поближе к Куроо.

Не оставляя больше времени Кенме для того, чтобы придумать подходящий ответ на такое заявление, Куроо вновь заговорил, меняя тему, чему Кенма был безумно рад. Ему никогда бы не удалось быть таким же романтичным, как Куроо.

— Смотри! Кенма, звездопад! — выкрикнул Куроо. И он был прав. Прямо над их головами сотни тысяч ярких звёзд рассекали подсвечивающийся небосвод. Это было изумительно: каждая звезда, проносившись мимо, оставляла за собой белый след. Будто бы какой-то небесный ювелир захотел похвастаться своей коллекцией и разбросал мерцающие в темноте бриллианты. — Они такие красивые.

Кенма повернул шею, чтобы глянуть на Куроо, завороженно глядя на то, как в его глазах отражается падение каждой звезды.

— Они и вправду красивы, Куро, — говоря это, ему не удалость сдержать улыбки. Что бы ни случилось в будущем, он знал, что хотя бы этот момент может сберечь у себя в сердце.

— Говорят, что если загадать желание на падающую звезду, то оно сбудется.

В подтверждение его слов Кенма согласно хмыкнул. Он тоже знал об этом из рассказов женщин, которые они передавали друг другу в его поселении.

— Что ты загадаешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы мы провели следующую жизнь вместе. Такую жизнь, в которой мы бы виделись каждый день и были бы счастливы.

— Я тоже.

* * *

20ХХ, Япония

Пусть телефон только попробует ещё раз зазвонить — Кенма однозначно убьёт того, кто висит на другом конце, кем бы он ни оказался. Что за безбожник решил звонить в такую рань? И откуда он набрался такой смелости, чтобы продолжать звонить даже после того, как ему не ответили с первого раза?

Кенма недовольно прорычал в подушки перед тем, как перевернуться на другой бок и взять телефон с прикроватной тумбочки. Как только он это сделал, раздался ещё один звонок. Лев.

Конечно же, это был Лев. На всей планете не нашлось бы ещё одного человека, который бы так же без передыху безрезультатно названивал семь раз подряд и не оставляя попыток.

Кенма слишком сильно нажал на кнопку принятия вызова и приложил телефон к уху.

— Что?

— Доброе утро, Кенма-сан, — его голос звучал раздражающе бодро. Кенма никогда не понимал людей, которые были так активны ещё до наступления полудня. — Вы не ответили на несколько моих звонков перед этим, так что я решил не сдаваться и продолжать звонить. И смотрите: сработало!

Было бы неплохо сейчас лично увидеть Льва, чтобы Кенма смог одарить его самым убийственным, заживо закапывающим под землю, взглядом, на который он только был способен.

— Ты, вообще, знаешь, сколько сейчас времени?

— Восемь утра. Как раз время вставать, — Лев даже не изменился в голосе, не понимая намёка, так что Кенма понял, что не было никакого смысла продолжать на него ругаться. Ему в любом случае через час нужно было вставать на занятия.

— Ты звонишь по какому-то поводу?

— Да! — Лев буквально заорал в трубку, вынуждая Кенму отодвинуть подальше от лица телефон. Нескончаемый энтузиазм Льва безумно утомлял. — Почему бы вам сегодня вечером не сходить со мной и Яку?

Кенма вымученно зажмурил глаза. Лев ещё даже не сказал, во что он собирается его втянуть, а Кенма уже устал. Пробежавшись пальцами между прядями волос, он решился на следующий вопрос, страшась того, что может услышать в ответ на него.

— Сходить с вами — куда?

— Вы не читали новости, Кенма-сан? Сегодня вечером же будет невероятный метеоритный дождь. Начнётся он где-то в полночь. Астрономы говорят, что такое бывает всего раз в жизни. Так что мы с Яку хотим сходить в парк, чтобы посмотреть! Там соберутся ребята со всех универов. Что скажете?

Звучало как самый настоящий ад. В толпе, поздно ночью, так ещё и в компании Льва? Чтобы просто посмотреть на звёзды? Кенма с большей радостью остался бы дома и поиграл в «Перекрёсток Животных» (1). Но от падающих звёзд хотя бы был какой-то толк.

— Я, пожалуй, откажусь, потому что не хочу оказаться третьим колесом рядом с тобой и Яку, и, Лев, пожалуйста, я много раз тебя просил: перестань употреблять «сан».

Было ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы Кенма мог спокойно переваривать общение с ним.

— Простите, Кенма! Я каждый раз забываю. И вы должны сходить!

— Нет, вовсе не должен, — пробормотал Кенма в микрофон телефона. _Зачем Лев так на этом настаивает?_ — Лев, пожалуйста…

— До конца года я вас больше не побеспокою просьбами помочь мне с математикой.

 _А теперь Лев идёт на сделку?_ Несмотря на то, что Кенма знал, что до конца учебного года оставалось всего три месяца… предложение было слишком соблазнительным. После того как Лев завалился к нему в пять утра с криком о помощи в решении задач с многочленами, ему не хотелось повторения подобного.

— Ладно, я пойду. Но тебе тогда придётся сдержать своё слово насчёт математики.

Кенма вздохнул, отбрасывая телефон на матрас рядом с собой.

Намечается длинный день.

* * *

— Ты кажешься более уставшим, чем обычно, — заметил Акааши, складывая свои книги в рюкзак. Закончив со сбором учебников, он повернулся к Кенме в ожидании хоть какого-то объяснения. Обычно Кенма был рад вместе с кем-то ходить на занятия, даже если Акааши учился на графическом дизайне, сильно отличавшемся от такого сложного направления Кенмы — программирования и IT. Однако сегодня на его лице не было ни единого намёка на радость.

— Спасибо, Акааши, что заметил, — сказал Кенма, пряча лицо в ладонях, локтями опираясь на один из столов в компьютерном классе. — Ты когда-нибудь виделся с другом из моей старшей школы — Львом? Он разбудил меня.

— Это тот, которому ты помогаешь с математикой?

Кенма ненавидел это: все, даже Акааши, знали об этом.

Немного отодвинувшись назад на стуле, Кенма сказал:

— Да, он хочет, чтобы я пошёл с ним и его… — Настал момент, когда Кенма осознал, что не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, какие же отношения между Львом и Яку. — Нашим общим другом из старшей школы.

— Куда вы пойдёте? — спросил Акааши, приподнимая одну бровь. Он поднялся на ноги одновременно с Кенмой, поправляя очки и забрасывая за спину рюкзак.

От напоминания об этом Кенма вздохнул.

— В какой-то парк, чтобы посмотреть на звездопад, — ему бы очень хотелось найти в себе больше энтузиазма перед надвигающимся испытанием.

На пути из класса Акааши улыбнулся.

— Забавно это слышать от тебя, и если это тот же самый парк, в который Бокуто-сан и его друг хотели пойти, то я буду там.

— Получается: это не свидание? — Кенма не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не сунуть свой нос в жизнь Акааши. С того самого момента как они повстречались, от него всегда можно было услышать «Бокуто-сан то» и «Бокуто-сан это». Ему всего один раз довелось увидеть легендарного «Бокуто-сана», и тогда же стало ясно: он без ума от Акааши.

И всё ещё:

— Мне кажется, что он не думает обо мне в таком ключе.

Если бы у Кенмы в запасе было хоть немного энергии, он бы непременно закричал. Прошло уже два года, как они стали общаться, а Акааши всё продолжает говорить одно и то же — и к чёрту мнение остальных! Иногда Кенма думал, что даже если с небес спустятся ангелы и скажут ему, что он нравится Бокуто, его это всё равно не переубедит.

Кенма сохранял спокойствие. Было бы ужасно лицемерно лезть к Акааши с советами по поводу отношений, когда сам никогда в них не был.

— Но всё же он позвал тебя посмотреть на звёзды, — когда-нибудь до него дойдёт значение этих слов.

— Со своим другом. Это почти точно такая же ситуация, как и у тебя, и Лев не заинтересован в тебе в романтическом плане, ведь так? — от одной мысли о подобном Кенма скривился, слыша смешок со стороны Акааши. — Так что нет никакого смысла пытаться что-то прочитать между строк.

Вздохнув, возможно, миллионный раз за день, Кенма сказал:

— Ладно, может быть.

Они продолжили идти, наконец достигая дверей компьютерного корпуса, и, толкая их, вышли на улицу.

— Хотя бы погода сегодня хорошая: ни одно облако не испортит вид на звёзды, — сказал Акааши, уставившись в небо. Кенма так же поднял вверх голову. Погода была идеальной. Он надеялся, что это компенсация за то, что ему придётся так долго быть на улице.

* * *

— Вау! Здесь так много людей! — воскликнул Лев, убегая вперёд от Кенмы и Яку. — Ребята! Должно быть, здесь половина нашего университета! — Кенме хотелось добавить, что здесь явно собрались люди не только из их университета, но он не видел смысла ломать Льву атмосферу.

Однако Лев был прав: в маленьком парке на окраине города собралось огромное количество людей. Кенма догадывался, что здесь будет толпа, пока ехал сюда в переполненном поезде, но всё оказалось гораздо хуже. Куда бы он ни посмотрел — всюду _люди_. Чувствуя, как из-за накатившей тревожности, сжимается грудь, Кенма плотнее укутался в куртку.

Как только они смогут найти место, у него появится возможность успокоиться.

По правде говоря, Кенма не знал, почему ему приходится справляться с этим чувством. Конечно, он всегда слегка боялся, оказываясь в толпе, но в этот раз это ощущалось _иначе_. Тревога появилась не из-за толпы… будто бы здесь было что-то ещё. Будто бы приближалось то, что он не мог объяснить.

Он тряхнул головой.

_«Это нелепо, Кенма. Ты позволяешь толпе залезть в свою голову»._

— Лев, помедленнее! — чуть ли не на весь парк закричал Яку перед тем, как посмотреть на Кенму. От взгляда на него его брови в беспокойстве сдвинулись к переносице. — И попытайся найти нам тихое место, чтобы присесть! — вновь закричал он. Лев кивнул на полученные указания и, показав им большой палец вверх, исчез из поля зрения в толпе.

— Нормально ли то, что мы отпустили его одного? — пробубнил Кенма, глядя на траву под ногами.

Яку остановился и опустил руку на плечо Кенмы.

— У тебя всё хорошо? — его голос теперь звучал искренне, кардинально отличаясь от того тона, с которым Яку кричал на Льва. Несмотря на то, что Кенма ценил беспокойство… он не ценил такое большое количество внимания к своей персоне.

— Я в порядке, Яку. Просто устал, — ему было гораздо проще ответить так, чем попытаться объяснить то, что «толпы обычно пробуждают во мне чувство тревоги, но по какой-то причине сегодня всё это воспринимается по-другому». Он не хотел портить кому-то настроение своим проблемами.

Яку убрал руку, одаривая Кенму доброй улыбкой.

— Если ты так говоришь, то хорошо. Тем не менее дай мне знать, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится.

Кенме всегда нравилась эта черта в характере Яку: он заботился, но никогда не давил.

А вот Лев…

— Ребята, вы почему остановились? — заорал Лев, показавшись в поле зрения в нескольких метрах от них. Он размахивал рукой над своей головой, хотя они бы и так его заметили (всё же было довольно сложно игнорировать высоченного, орущего русского). — Кенма-сан в порядке? У него снова приступ тревожности?

Кенме бы очень хотелось, чтобы в тот же миг земля разверзлась под его ногами и проглотила его целиком. Он был уверен, что после этого выкрика добрая половина парка смотрела на или Льва, или на него и Яку. _У Льва, что, действительно нет ни малейшего представления о личностных границах?_

— Лев! Заткнись! — прокричал ему в ответ Яку, несомненно привлекая к ним ещё больше внимания. _Зачем, вообще, Кенма согласился пойти с ними?_

— Ой! Понял! — вновь закричал Лев, побежав в их сторону. — Простите, Кенма-сан! Я забыл, что вы ненавидите, когда люди говорят что-нибудь о вас, — оказавшись рядом добавил он.

Кенма кивнул.

— Всё в порядке, — вероятно, в тысячный раз за сегодняшний день проговорил он.

— Кстати, я нашёл неплохое местечко у озера. Там будет круто! — продолжил болтать Лев, указывая в направлении места, откуда только что пришёл. — Пойдёмте!

Пробираясь между стоящими людьми и стараясь не зацепить или не наступить на тех, кто уже успел присесть, они втроём прокладывали себе путь к выбранному месту. Казалось, что за всё время этого небольшого пути он бесконечное количество раз произнёс слова извинений кому-то, что, оказавшись на свободном от людей месте, передёрнул плечами. На окраине леса, который, возможно, заставлял кого-то напрягаться, чувствуя себя не в безопасности, они оказались в некотором уединении.

Однако Кенме было комфортно находиться подальше от людей в окружении стволов деревьев. Он наконец смог вдохнуть полной грудью, осознавая, что всё это время не дышал, и расслабить плечи, возвращая своей фигуре привычную сутулость. Это место успокаивало — Лев хорошо постарался с выбором (Кенма никогда ему об этом не сказал).

Яку лёг на покрывало, которое они принесли с собой и расстелили, чтобы все втроём могли уместиться на нём, и глянул на часы.

— У нас есть около сорока пяти минут до того, как это всё должно начаться.

— Мы можем сыграть в какую-нибудь игру! Как насчёт «Правды или действия»? — предложил Лев.

— Веселитесь вдвоём, — ответил Кенма, доставая из кармана телефон и собираясь поиграть. Он был безумно рад тому, что у «Знака огня» (2) была ещё и мобильная версия. — Я просто посижу рядом.

— Ты такой скучный, — проскулил Лев. — Яку, а ты сыграешь со мной?

Но тот подложил под голову руки и сказал:

— Не думаю, что будет весело играть вдвоём.

_Это было ужасно мило сказанное «нет». Неплохо сыграно._

— Если так, — начал Лев, подпирая подбородок ладонями, — то чем мы займёмся вместо этого?

— У тебя разве нет игр в телефоне? — спросил Кенма, всего на секунду бросая взгляд на Льва.

В ответ на это Лев достал телефон, демонстрируя его Кенме, а потом нажал на экран, начиная в нём копаться, возможно, в поисках какой-нибудь игры. Всё же ему удалось найти одну, и тогда от него начало исходить ещё больше шума — когда он радовался пройденному уровню или, расстроенно вздыхая, «умирал» в игре. Вздохи слышались гораздо чаще. Его удалось занять делом всего на тридцать пять минут, по истечении которых он вновь повернулся к Кенме и заявил:

— Мне скучно.

— Скачай другую игру, — безэмоционально ответил Кенма.

— Здесь плохо ловит связь, — заныл Лев, покрутив перед носом Кенмы телефоном. — Мне приходится играть в игры, которые не требуют подключения к Интернету.

Кенма вздохнул, подходя к нему, и поменял телефоны местами — свой на телефон Льва.

— Воспользуйся пока моим, а я пока поищу связь и скачаю тебе что-нибудь.

 _Что-нибудь, что заставило бы Льва замолкнуть._ Его ноги уже порядком затекли за всё то время, что он просидел на корточках, так что небольшая прогулка ему бы явно не помешала.

Яку глянул на Кенму, когда тот встал, и сказал:

— Не заблудись.

— Я уже давно не ребёнок, — возразил Кенма перед тем, как развернуться на пятках и отправиться на поиски связи. Он чувствовал, как каждая болевшая до этого мышца в его ногах, была благодарная за эту небольшую разминку.

Продолжая идти, Кенма приклеил свой взгляд к телефону Льва, ожидая момента, когда на нём отобразится хотя бы одна палочка связи. Но как только на экране высветилась надпись: «только для экстренных звонков» (3), словно насмехаясь над ним, он едва не зарычал.

Всё так же шагая вдоль берега озера, Кенма старался держаться и достаточно близко к нему для того, чтобы знать, как потом вернуться, и достаточно далеко, чтобы поймать хоть какую-то связь.

— Ну давай же, хреновина, — ругался Кенма на телефон Льва, держа его над головой в попытке заставить заработать. — Всего лишь одно деление — о большем не прошу! — он вновь опустил телефон до уровня глаз, уставившись на треклятый девайс, с экрана которого на него всё так же смотрело насмешливое «только для экстренных звонков». _Зачем телефон Льва ведёт себя так же раздражающе, как и его владелец?_ Кенма пошёл дальше, уткнувшись в телефон. _Однозначно Лев что-то с ним сделал._

Всё недовольство по этому поводу испарилось, когда Кенма врезался во что-то.

Нет, в кого-то.

Кенма сделал шаг назад с застрявшим в горле извинением. Человек, с которым он столкнулся, был намного выше, с торчащими во все стороны тёмными волосами, которые своей неряшливостью придавали его росту ещё пару сантиметров. Он взглянул на Кенму, со странной встревоженностью хмуря брови, что уже не понравилось Кенме. А ещё Кенма не мог не признаться самому себе, что парень перед ним был слишком привлекательным.

Но самым странным в тот момент оказалось чувство, засевшее в груди и твердящее о том, что _он знает этого человека._ В нём было что-то до боли знакомое, но Кенма не мог понять, где бы он мог с ним видеться. _Может, средняя школа?_ Нет, Кенма был уверен в том, что точно бы запомнил такого, как он. _Тогда, может, начальная школа?_

Кенма попытался откинуть эти мысли, осознавая, что слишком долго пялится на незнакомца (при этом он настолько сильно задумался, что даже не заметил, как тот с тем же взглядом смотрел на него).

Он не успел произнести ни слова извинения, как со всех сторон послышались «ох» и «ах». Они вдвоём повернули головы по направлению восторженных выкриков и увидели над собой множество падающих звёзд.

 _Ха, Кенма мог поклясться, что расписание звездопада сбилось, и он начался раньше положенного времени_.

Звёзды разрезали небосвод, оставляя после себя белые светящиеся хвостики. Кенма ненавидел признаваться себе в подобном, но они оказались гораздо красивее, чем он ожидал. Каждая покидающая небо звезда отражалась в глади озера и напоследок освещала парк своим светом.

Осталось загадкой причина, по которой его глаза начали слезиться, вынуждая Кенму резко вернуться к реальности. _Звёзды всегда были такими яркими?_ Он сморгнул накатившие слёзы, грозящиеся вот-вот сорваться вниз по щекам, и повернулся к незнакомцу, взгляд которого оставался приклеенным к небу, а в его глазах отражалось падение каждой звезды. Почему-то смотреть на метеоритный дождь в отражении чьих-то глаз ему показалось намного приятнее, что своими собственными впиваться в небосвод.

Кенма сморщил нос. _С какого чёрта эта мысль вообще посетила его голову?_ Он чувствовал, как сердце начинает биться чаще, стремясь вылететь из грудной клетки. Это было похоже на некое подобие панической атаки — ему нужно было поскорее уходить отсюда.

Быстро кивнув головой перед тем, как пробормотать: «Простите за то, то врезался в вас», он направился прочь от незнакомца, не оставляя ему ни шанса сказать что-то в ответ. Кенма хотел избавить их двоих от неловкости в извинениях и пустой болтовни.

Не оборачивая назад, он шёл так быстро, как только мог, иногда посматривая вверх на продолжающие сыпаться с неба звёзды. К тому моменту, как он настиг Льва и Яку, всё закончилось, и парк вновь погрузился во тьму.

— Кенма-сан! Вы всё пропустили! — воскликнул Лев, протягивая Кенме телефон, которым он с большой радостью обменялся, отдавая Льву его собственный. Он даже не собирался оправдываться по поводу того, что так и не нашёл ему никакую игры — для этого нужно было слишком много усилий. Кенма был сконцентрирован лишь на том, чтобы заставить сердце успокоиться и вернуться в привычный для него ритм. _Почему оно так сильно бьётся?_

— Я всё видела с того места, где был.

Лев фыркнул, заставляя Яку засмеяться.

— Видишь? Я же говорил тебе, что с ним всё будет в порядке, Лев.

Кенма надеялся, что Яку был прав на этот счёт.

* * *

13ХХ, Япония

Куроо Тетсуро на протяжении последних пятнадцати минут стоит на пороге кабинета отца, пытаясь найти в себе силы войти. Его вызвали ещё полчаса назад, а он всё никак не мог успокоиться в преддверии разговора.

Если его догадки окажутся верны, то они будут говорить об объявлении войны.

Бессмысленной и эгоистичной войны, которая не принесёт с собой ничего, кроме ненужного кровопролития.

В миллионный раз за день Куроо нервно провёл рукой по волосам. Он не знал, что сделать или что сказать отцу, чтобы вложить ему в голову здравый смысл. Речи ему никогда не удавались, поэтому он легко мог представить, как будет сложно переубедить отца.

 _«Если бы только Кенма был здесь,_ — в отчаянии подумал Куроо. — _Кенма всегда знает, что сказать»._

Но также он знал и то, что Кенма бы обязательно сказать ему быть храбрым. Цепляясь за эту мысль, Куроо сделал глубокий вдох и толкнул вперёд дверь, заходя внутрь.

Поймав на себе взгляд отца, он поклонился и тут же отвернул от него голову, присаживаясь на колени.

— Вызывали, глава?

Он уже давно не называл его «отцом». Да и этот мужчина уже давно им для него не являлся. Куроо даже несколько обрадовался тому, что отец допустил подобное обращение в его сторону — только «глава». Это было точным описанием их отношений.

Он был на пару сантиметром ниже Куроо, но легко компенсировал это агрессивным поведением и сильным характером. То, как он себя преподносил, сразу заставляло задуматься о том, что он —настоящий лидер: уверенный взгляд, поднятая вверх голова и бесстрастное выражение лица. Даже когда он сидел за деревянным столом, подогнув под себя ноги, в нём всё равно оставалось что-то свирепое, что Куроо не мог описать словами.

— Опаздываешь. Ты скоро займёшь моё место — стоит поучиться пунктуальности, — жёстко сказал отец, скрещивая руки на груди. — Тебе почти двадцать один год, Тетсуро.

Куроо действительно надеялся на то, что у этой встречи будет ещё какая-нибудь причина, помимо критики отца в его сторону, на которую он не мог ему ответить. Вновь, как и всегда, он лишь опускает голову и говорит:

— Приношу свои извинения, такое больше не повторится.

— А теперь к важному, — продолжил отец, когда Куроо выпрямился. — Мы отбываем через неделю. На восток. Прямо на Карасуно.

_Туда, где Кенма._

На мгновение Куроо закрыл глаза.

— Глава, мне действительно кажется, что вам стоит пересмотреть это…

— Почему это? — резко прервал его отец. — Я предложим им сделку — они отказались. Теперь они будут страдать от последствий. Никто не смеет противоречить Империи Нэкома.

— Вы собираетесь забрать невинные жизни ради какого-то куска земли? — каким-то образом Куроо удалось сдержаться от крика и продолжить спокойно говорить, хотя его одолевало желание заорать отцу в лицо о том, какой же безумной была его идея. Как кто-то может спокойно принять нечто подобное? Куроо почувствовал, как застыла в жилах кровь.

— Как ты смеешь задавать мне вопросы? — голос его отца резко наполнился злобой. В голове Куроо даже мелькнула мысль о том, что было бы лучше, если бы он просто накричал на него. Ярость можно было предугадать, а его отца — нет. Куроо прекрасно знал, что отцу ничего не стоит достать из ножен катану и снести ему голову с плеч. От одной этой мысли сдавило грудь.

Он уже поступал так ранее с теми, кто решался дать ему совет.

— Нет, глава.

Глаза Куроо упёрлись в пол. Ему безумно хотелось найти в себе крохи отваги для того, чтобы подняться и отстоять своё мнение.

Он подвёл людей.

Он подвёл _Кенму_.

— Тогда я ожидаю тебя к отправлению на следующей неделе. Это всё. Ты свободен.

Куроо больше нечего было сказать. Кивнув напоследок, он поднялся на ноги и покинул комнату. Прошла всего секунда после того, как за ним закрылись двери, а он, придавленный чувством вины, упал в коридоре на колени, пряча лицо в ладонях.

_Провал, провал, провал._

Люди будут умирать из-за того, что Куроо трусил перед собственным отцом.

 _Разочаруется ли в нём Кенма?_ Ему однозначно стоит это сделать. Он уже был разочарован в самом себе.

Глаза Куроо начало щипать, и уже через мгновение горячие слёзы покатились по его щекам. Ему было плевать на то, что кто-то может его увидеть, ему было _плевать._

Теперь всё, что ему оставалось: надеяться на то, что он не повстречает Кенму на поле боя.

* * *

20ХХ, Япония

— Кенма! — пробудившись ото сна и жадно хватая ртом воздух, Куроо выкрикнул имя, которого для него ничего не значило. Резко принимая сидячее положение, одну руку он прижал к грудной клетке, а другой сжал простынь. В попытке успокоиться и привести дыхание в норму, он зажмурился, осознавая, что почему-то щиплет в глазах. Думая, что в них что-то попало, он подносит руку к лицу и встречается с горячей влагой, стекающей по щекам.

_Он плачет? Когда в последний раз он это делал?_

_Кто, чёрт возьми, такой Кенма?_

Куроо агрессивно потёр глаза, смахивая непрошенные слёзы. Этот сон был настолько правдоподобным, что не составляло труда вспомнить каждую деталь, но это всё же не повод для слёз. _Что за чертовщина происходит в его голове?_ Возможно, сказался недосып. Из-за метеоритного дождя и всего остального он вернулся домой лишь к четырём часам утра, а потом ещё долго не мог уснуть. Чёрт, он завалился на кровать, даже не переодевшись.

Недовольно вздохнув, Куроо почувствовал, что сердцебиение приходит в норму. Он был в _порядке_. Это был просто сон. Да, иногда сны могут показаться очень реалистичными, но они так и останутся всего лишь _снами_. Куроо провёл рукой по волосами, лишь добавляя беспорядка. Это был просто сон.

В попытке отвлечься от этих странностей и вернуться в реальность, Куроо потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за телефоном, собираясь проверить наличие новых уведомлений. Странный сон с не менее странным Кенмой быстро уходит на второй план, когда он видит шквал сообщений от Бокуто.

 **Брокуто: чувак ты куда свалил (11:42)** (4)

**Брокуто: ты в порядке? (11:45)**

**Брокуто: еъе ты оставил меня одного с акааши пожалуйста вернись я ссусь что сотворю какую-то глупость (11:48)**

**Брокуто: КУРОО. (11:49)**

**Брокуто: чувак эта херобора началась а ты сейчас все ПРОПУСТИШЬ (11:54)**

**Брокуто: ВТФ ТЫ ВСЕ ПРОСРАЛ (12:02)**

**Брокуто: надеюсь ты не сдох (12:26)**

**Брокуто: я сейчас проводил акааши до дома позвони мне утром (1:34)**

Куроо уже было поднёс руку к лицу, но в последний момент едва сдержался от фейспалма. Он же специально оставил Бокуто и Акааши наедине, чтобы они наконец соизволили признаться друг другу. Но, как оказалось, на это им ума не хватило. Куроо хотелось закричать. Он для них всё так _идеально_ устроил: нашёл атмосферное и красиво место, убедился в том, что они оба туда придут, оставил их одних, _намекая_ , на то, что их никто больше не побеспокоит, однако понять они этого не смогли.

Куроо ещё раз раздосадовано фыркнул, вводя пароль на телефоне, и позвонил Бокуто, который ответил после одного гудка.

— Куроо? Ты не помер в канаве! — заорал голос Бокуто в динамике.

— Как раз собираюсь это сделать, — тоном, полным сарказма, проговорил Куроо. — Особенно после того, как ты не признался Акааши. И это после всего того, что я сделал для вас, — сказал Куроо, драматично схватившись за сердце, даже не задумываясь о том, что Бокуто его сейчас не видит.

— Почему это я должен был признаваться? — спросил Бокуто, и Куроо в тот же миг возненавидел то, как прозвучал его голос — полностью сбитый с толку. Возможно, ему стоило обсудить это с ним _перед_ тем, как идти туда, а не бросать туповатую сову одну.

— Потому что он нравится тебе. И ты нравишься ему. Мне кажется, всё очень просто, — ответил Куроо, стараясь звучать максимально спокойно.

_Бокуто был настолько слеп к таким очевидным вещам?_

— Я не нравлюсь Акааши, бро.

_Да, определённо был._

— Ух, но он мне так нравится! Если бы ты только видел его, когда с неба посыпались звёзды, — он был таким очаровательным, — продолжил Бокуто, не давая Куроо возможности что-то ответить. — Как бы то ни было. Я совсем забыл о том, что ты пропустил этот супер-пуперский звездопад! Он был просто невероятным.

С губ Куроо сорвался смешок.

— Я не пропустил его, бро.

Сознание наполнили воспоминания. Звёзды резко посыпались с неба сразу после того, как он столкнулся с самым милым парнем, которого когда-либо видел в своей жизни. При мысли о нём плечи Куроо опустились. Было в нём что-то такое, что захватило его интерес, хотя он даже не знал его имени.

Может быть, однажды они вновь повстречаются. Всё, что ему оставалось — надеяться.

— В одиночку? Это как-то грустно, Куроо. Даже для тебя.

Ему даже не хотелось знать, что же Бокуто имел в виду под этим уточнением. Да, конечно, все его отношения можно было по пальцам одной руки пересчитать, но этого вовсе не нужно было стыдиться. Он просто ещё не встретил человека, с которым мог бы быть самим собой — вот и всё.

По крайней мере ещё не познакомился с ним.

— Ты знаешь, что такое «грустно»? Спускать в унитаз такую возможность для признания.

— Забудь об этом! Мы просто друзья, я лучше буду и дальше с ним дружить, чем он будет думать, что я _странный_ или что-то такое, — проскулил в телефон Бокуто, а потом быстро сменил тему. — О, ты придёшь сегодня на тренировку после занятий? Похоже, даже Ойкава удостоит нас своим присутствием.

Куроо совсем не хотелось идти туда. Даже несмотря на то, как же сильно он любил волейбол, он чувствовал себя слишком _вымотанным_. Казалось, будто бы он проснулся ещё более уставшим, чем был, когда ложился спать.

Но это был прекрасный шанс для того, чтобы лично попытаться вразумить Бокуто. Плюс, хорошая возможность выкинуть все эти странности из своей головы. Однако по какой-то причине он всё никак не мог забыть это имя — _Кенм-а_ , — оно так и крутилось на языке. Всё-таки тренировка будет для него сейчас кстати.

— Я приду, Бо.

* * *

— Я не собирался жертвовать своим драгоценным сном ради каких-то старых камней, летающих в космосе, но, похоже, вы хорошо провели время, — бормотал сквозь зубы Атсуму, снимая волейбольную сетку, пока Бокуто и Ойкава, вместо того чтобы наводить порядок на площадке, только и делали, что восторженно болтали про метеоритный дождь прошлой ночи.

Куроо был рад, что тренировка, наконец, закончилась. Его волейбольная команда в университете была просто _восхитительная_ , но всё же были свои минусы, например, из-за тренировок шесть раз в неделю ему всё сложнее было справляться с учебной нагрузкой. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые ребята из его команды были, мягко говоря, интересными. Однако сегодня ему было приятно отвлечься на их болтовню, чтобы не думать о своём сне, или отце, или войне, или _Кенме_.

— Не думаю, что твой драгоценный сон хоть как-то помог тебе, — прокричал с другого конца площадки Ойкава, смотря в телефон, но на его губах была заметна усмешка. — Возможно, тебе стоило бы поспать ещё пару часиков.

— Тебе бы тоже они не помешали, Дерьмокава! — крикнул Иваизуми, отвешивая Ойкаве подзатыльник.

Куроо заулыбался, смотря на то, как Ойкава после этого начал наигранно дуться на Иву-чан. Хоть у кого-то в его окружении были отношения, пусть и такие своеобразные.

Говоря об отношения, Бокуто, словно прочитав мысли, оказался около Куроо и присел рядом, спрашивая:

— Куда ты делся прошлой ночью?

Куроо драматично вздохнул с неким подобием насмешки и отчаяния.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, донжуан. Я дал тебе и Акааши личное пространство и уединение, которыми ты не _воспользовался_.

_Кто, вообще, упускает такие возможности?_

— Когда ты уже прекратишь всё это? — просил Бокуто, словно дураком в этой ситуации был Куроо. — Я рад тому, что есть сейчас.

Куроо очень хотелось бы знать: что такого неправильного он успел натворить в своей прошлой жизни, что в этой ему в качестве лучшего друга достался Бокуто.

Не поймите его неправильно, он очень любит Бокуто. Они стали близки с того самого дня, когда встретились в первый день школы, в который Бокуто пришёл на урок не в свой класс, оказавшись на лекции по химии вместе с Куроо (над чем потом они смеялись на протяжении нескольких часов). Но это не отменяло того факта, что Бокуто был самым глупым и толстолобым человеком на всей планете.

Однако Куроо знал, что сегодня Бокуто не воспримет ни один из его доводов, особенно, когда он в таком настроении. Он знал, что это будет заведомо проигрышный бой.

— Ладно-ладно, поговорим об этом как-нибудь в другой раз.

На лице Бокуто появилась широкая улыбка.

— Ты не ответил мне. Куда ты уходил?

— Пошёл просто поближе к озеру, которое было неподалёку от вас, — ответил Куроо, вытягивая вперёд по отполированному деревянному полу ноги, — там было очень круто, — зевая, добавил он. _Почему он всё ещё был таким вымотанным?_ Должно быть, тренировка отняла слишком много сил.

— Эй, чувак, ты какой-то уставший, всё в порядке?

Конечно же, Бокуто легко может заметить что-то подобное, но никак не чувства Акааши. Ничего нового.

— Да, бро. Я в порядке, — улыбнулся Куроо, пытаясь успокоить друга. — Просто приснился дурацкий сон, — после этих слов он тут же остановил себя. Он вовсе не хотел говорить этого. Почему это, вообще, вырвалось из его рта? Куроо задумчиво подпёр ладонью подбородок. Слишком много он думает об этом тупом сне.

Ему казалось, что лучше не вдаваться в подробности насчёт него, словно, если он произнёс вслух всё, что не даёт ему покоя, то уже никогда не сможет выкинуть это из головы. Тем не менее для Бокуто и его короткого времени концентрации внимания его сон со всеми своими причудами ничего не значил. Скорее всего, если бы он задал уточняющий вопрос, то Куроо всё равно не нашёл бы слов, чтобы описать, каким правдоподобным он был, и то, как же сильно в его голову въелось имя «Кенма». Если он сам этого не понимал, то Бокуто — тем более.

— Ха, может, на тебя так подействовал метеоритный дождь.

По неизвестным для него причинам, эта мысль осела в голове Куроо.

* * *

13ХХ, Япония

Кенма удивился, увидев Куроо, который впервые раньше него пришёл на условленное место встречи. Ещё на подходе он заметил, каким напряжённым он был: стоял, облокотившись спиной на ствол старого дуба, скрестив на груди руки, а его плечи были отведены назад.

Кенма знал, что это был плохой знак.

Однако, как только Куроо заметил Кенму, идущего к нему, всё напряжение испарилось, заменяясь широкой улыбкой на лице, которую Кенма тут же захотел высечь в своей памяти. Куроо, держа руки широко раскрытыми, побежал к нему навстречу, встречая на половине пути и в тот же миг заключая в крепких объятиях, которым Кенма был безумно рад.

В окружении рук Куроо, крепко держащих его, легко можно было представить, что всё хорошо.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — пробормотал Кенма в грудь Куроо. Несмотря на то, что с их крайней встречи прошла всего неделя, тревога о будущем неустанно грызла Кенму, не давая спать по ночам. Всё это время он болезненно переживал о том, что будет в скоро времени, а особенно о том, через что предстоит пройти Куроо.

Куроо не ответил, вместо этого немного отодвигаясь от него и обхватывая ладонями лицо Кенмы, сразу же после этого прижимаясь к его губам своими в невинном поцелуе. Как только он попытался отстраниться, Кенма потянулся вперёд, утягивая его в ещё один более глубокий и чувственный поцелуй.

Всё, что в тот момент имело значение для Кенмы, это то, что Куроо был здесь, жив и здоров.

Только когда Кенма сам разорвал поцелуй, он заметил, каким уставшим выглядел Куроо — под его глазами пролегли как никогда тёмные круги. Пусть они и не оказывали никакого влияния на привлекательность Куроо, но причина их появления заставила грудь Кенмы сжаться. Он поднял руку к лицу Куроо, проводя большим пальцем по одному из тёмных кругов, словно стараясь стереть его.

— Что случилось, Куро? — спросил Кенма. Взгляд Куроо тут же упёрся в землю, и он нервно прикусил нижнюю губу.

Прежде чем ответить, он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Мы выступаем. Завтра, — ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы проглотить ком, вставший поперёк горла, — на восток, к Карасуно.

Это всё объясняло. Глава его поселения говорил, что Нэкома претендовала на земли Карасуно, но они отклонили их «предложение». Кенма знал, что это ни к чему хорошему не приведёт… Он просто не думал, что последствия нагрянут так скоро. Это всё также объясняло и причину, по которой Куроо выглядел таким избитым.

— Ты переживаешь о том, что тебе придётся ранить людей, — заключил Кенма, и показалось, будто бы их крайний разговор отозвался эхом.

— И переживаю о том, что с тобой что-то случится, — всё ещё боясь посмотреть в глаза, сказал Куроо и прижался щекой к ладошке Кенмы, поднятой к его лицу.

— Со мной ничего не случится, — Кенма знал, что это обещание, которое он вряд ли сможет сдержать, но он отчаянно хотел успокоить Куроо. Так же как тот делал для него.

— Я должен был остановить это. Я должен был больше стараться для этого, — прошептал Куроо. Кенма быстро заметил то, что в уголках глаз Куроо стали собираться слёзы. И ох, его сердце в тот же миг сжалось в болезненном спазме. Его Куроо всегда пытался вынести на собственных плечах тяжесть всего мира, даже если он не мог ничего исправить.

Это заставило Кенму вспомнить, как он упал по пути к Куроо, когда они были подростками, и тот впервые столкнулся с его неуклюжестью. Он вспомнил, как в глазах Куроо отпечатался ужас, стоило ему только глянуть на содранные коленки; как он начал извиняться перед ним. Оглядываясь назад, можно было легко сказать, что весь характер Куроо состоял из обвинений самого себя за вещи, к которым он не имел никакого отношения.

— Ты сделал всё, то было в твоих силах, — Кенма не знал, что ещё сказать ему в качестве поддержки и помощи, но не мог промолчать, даже не попытавшись. — Всё будет в порядке.

Глаза Куроо остались приклеенными к земле, а брови разочарованно сдвинулись к переносице.

— Эй, Куро, посмотри на меня, — добавил Кенма, пытаясь вытащить Куроо из раздумий хотя бы на мгновение. Он попусту винил самого себя за то, что нельзя было назвать его ошибкой, и Кенма не мог вынести этого. — Всё в порядке.

Как только глаза Куроо встретились с глазами Кенмы, он тут же потянулся вперёд, оставляя ещё один поцелуй в уголке губ Куроо и сжимая его руку.

— Я люблю тебя.

 _Боги, он даже не имел понятия о том, как сильно Кенма его любит._ А у последнего не находилось слов, чтобы выразить всю полноту своих чувств.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал Куроо, утягивая Кенму в ещё одни крепкие объятия, обхватывая его руками, словно пытаясь защитить от всего мира.

Они стояли в обнимку в полной тишине, и никому из них не хотелось нарушать её. Кенма не знал, как долго пробыл в этом положении, прижимаясь лбом к груди Куроо и слушая его тихое сердцебиение.

_Куроо был здесь. Куроо был в безопасности. Всё было хорошо._

Он повторял эти три фразы в своей голове снова и снова, словно мантру. Они оба знали, что в скором времени их жизни изменятся, и то, что может произойти на поле боя, никто не мог предугадать.

Но всего лишь на ещё одну ночь Кенма хотел представить, что всё в порядке.

Спустя короткую вечность, в которой они наслаждались присутствием друг друга, Куроо наконец пробормотал в волосы Кенмы:

— Я не хочу сегодня прощаться с тобой, — его голос надломил в конце предложения, оставляя вместе с этим трещину в сердце Кенмы.

Однако он был с ним согласен. Если они сейчас попрощаются, то всё будет казаться оконченным и заведомо решённым. Кенма тоже был не в силах сделать это.

Он поднялся на носочки, оставляя на лбу Куроо нежный поцелуй, а потом прижался к нему своим лбом и сказал:

— Тогда не прощайся.

Кенма изучал лицо Куроо, что было легче сделать, находясь так близко. Его глаза всё еще блестели от непролитых слёз, а тёмные круги стали больше бросаться в глаза, но ему безумно хотелось смотреть на него до конца своей жизни. Он знал, что если Куроо будет рядом, то он сможет умереть счастливым человеком.

После ещё одного поцелуя, оставленного на губах Куроо, Кенма прошептал:

— Мы можем просто сказать: «Скоро увидимся».

* * *

20ХХ, Япония

Глаза Кенмы распахнулись со вздохом, сорвавшимся с губ. Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений для того, чтобы понять, что он вновь оказался в реальности. В попытке привести голову в порядок он пару раз растерянно моргнул, подняв взгляд до потолка спальни. Этот сон был слишком _странным_. Кенма не то чтобы часто видел сны — большую часть ночей он не оставлял достаточно времени для того, чтобы мозг успел придумать его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы реализовать.

Но этот…

Этот сон казался таким правдоподобным, таким _знакомым_. Казалось, что тепло от объятий с человеком из сна всё ещё разливается по спине и груди.

Тот человек… как его мозг _умудрился_ создать сон с тем незнакомцев, в которого Кенма врезался прошлой ночью? Конечно, он был горяч. Возможно, это был самый горячий человек, которого он когда-либо видел за пределами видеоигр, но всё же, какого чёрта?

Его мозг даже дал ему имя: Куроо. Куро.

Кенма заставил себя принять сидячее положении, кутаясь в покрывале и одеяле. Куро — всего лишь плод воображения, которое решило подразнить его на тему того, что он так долго был один. Так и было. Об этом даже не стоит думать…

_Тогда почему он не может остановиться?_

Его мысли были затуманены, перекрытые сном, который снова и снова прокручивался в голове. Милые слова, такие же милые объятия. От такой романтики Кенму обычно тошнило, так почему же сейчас ему это начало нравиться? По позвоночнику пробежались мурашки в тот момент, когда он вспомнил, как целовал Куроо во сне, и то, как его целовали в ответ.

Кенма никогда и ни с кем не целовался до этого.

И всё же покалывание на губах, словно это на самом деле произошло, заставило его понять, что всё было по-настоящему.

Мимолётная мысль о том, чтобы найти этого незнакомца всего на одно мгновение мелькает в голове, прежде чем Кенма откидывает её, не давая ей даже сформироваться. Как _тупо_. Как он себе это, вообще, представлял? Найти его и сказать: «Эй! Мне приснился сон о том, что в каком-то Средневековье мы с тобой целовались, и теперь я не могу перестать думать об этом»?

Кенма попытался горько усмехнуться, но по итогу получился разочарованный вздох. Он слишком много думает на этот счёт. Это было всего лишь совпадением, что ему приснился этот незнакомец — вот и всё. Возможно, ему стоит начать меньше играть в игры со знакомствами, потому что, похоже, это они так на него повлияли.

Он точно выкинет этот сон из головы, когда придёт в университет. Он забудет этот сон полностью, когда сконцентрируется на занятиях.

* * *

Или он так думал.

Каждые пару минут работы над кодом его собственной версии «Змейки» сознание то и дело возвращалось к этому тупому сну с его тупым человеком с не менее тупым, но безумно привлекательным, лицом. Он даже поймал себя на том, что непроизвольно стал закусывать губы, думая о поцелуях, сидя в классе, полном людей, и тут же мысленно обругал себя за это.

На самом деле не было никакого смысла в попытках Кенмы заставить самого себя не отвлекаться, потому что его сознание было решительно настроено на то, чтобы концентрироваться лишь на этом сне. Будто бы это были настоящие воспоминания, а не глупые картинки, просто так создаваемые мозгом.

Так почему этот сон казался таким важным?

Он был выдернут из размышлений появлением хмурящегося в беспокойстве Акааши, который аккуратно постучал по его плечу.

— Кенма, ты в порядке? Сегодня ты будто бы не здесь, — как и всегда, Акааши был проницателен. — Пара закончилась пять минут назад, а ты всё ещё сидишь здесь и пялишься в монитор.

Кенма тряхнул головой, пытаясь уже физически выкинуть сон.

— Да, я в порядке. Просто странный сон прошлой ночью… — проболтался Кенма. Зачем он, вообще, сказал это ему? Это даже звучит по-детски.

Тем не менее, Акааши одарил его доброй улыбкой, слегка приподнимая уголки губ, и сказал:

— Это должно пройти. Бокуто-сан рассказывал мне, что его другу тоже снились странные сны.

Каким-то странным образом Акааши всегда удавалось свернуть любую тему разговора к «Бокуто-сан». И Кенма до сих пор не мог решить: очаровательно это или раздражающе.

— И всё же, как прошла твоя прошлая ночь с ним? — спросил Кенма. Наверное, всё же было глупо надеяться на то, что что-то произошло.

На мгновение Акааши замялся.

— Звёзды были очень красивые.

Кенма выждал какое-то время, думая, что он продолжит говорить, но спустя несколько мгновений понял, что его надежда не оправдалась.

— Ты не признался.

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Акааши и глянул на Кенму так, словно его заявление было неуместно.

— Почему?

— Я ему не нравлюсь. К тому же, как только его друг куда-то ушёл, он тут же забеспокоился и стал суетиться, написывая ему, — заключил Акааши, поднимаясь на ноги. — Как прошёл твой вечер?

Кенма понял, что в изменении тона голоса Акааши было заложено послание: «Я не хочу об этом говорить», и он не имел никакого права давить на него. Вставая рядом с ним, Кенма сложил свои бумаги в рюкзак и сказал:

— Всё было хорошо.

— Приятно это слышать.

Он и Акааши покинули аудиторию, слегка поклонившись на прощание профессору, когда проходили мимо. В момент, когда они должны были разойтись по разным корпусам, Акааши схватил Кенму за руку, останавливая.

— Ты бы не хотел на этой неделе сходить со мной на игру университетской команды по волейболу?

Кенма совсем не был заинтересован в спорте, но подумал, чтобы было бы грубо отказываться, даже не притворившись, что подумает над этим.

— Зачем?

— Бокуто-сан играет… — _Конечно же._ — И у меня есть ещё один билет. И у тебя никогда нет планов на выходные, так что я подумал, что ты свободен.

Лицо Кенмы скривилось, как только Акааши сделал этот комментарий по поводу отсутствия у него социальной жизни. Он был прав, да и Кенма сам не был против такого расклада, но иногда уточнения на этот счёт немного задевают. Даже сильнее, чем он себе представлял.

— Нет, я не хочу.

 _Лучше быть честным, чем лицемерить_.

— Ты должен пойти. Тебе будет полезно сходить куда-нибудь, кроме занятий.

 _Что не так с людьми, пытающимися заставить его сходить куда-то?_ Сначала Лев и его тупой звездопад, а теперь и Акааши с не менее тупой спортивной игрой. Сама Вселенная явно была против его интровертной натуры.

…Но всё же, может, это заставит его подумать над чем-то ещё, кроме тупого сна. Да и ему нравилось проводить время с Акааши. Возможно, если Бокуто будет неподалёку у него получится убедить Акааши в том, что тот заинтересован в нём, и тогда ему больше не придётся сталкиваться с картиной того, как Акааши сохнет по своему Бокуто-сану.

— Я подумаю над этим. Скинь мне подробности.

* * *

13ХХ, Япония

Дыма жёг глаза и гортань, мешая дышать; Куроо закашлялся, пытаясь вытолкнуть его из лёгких, но легче от этого не становилось.

Куда ни глянь — повсюду разрушения.

В маленькой деревне бушевали пожары, охватившие в пределах видимости каждое здание — крыши некоторых из них уже обрушились, не выдержав огня. Но хуже всего были трупы.

Боже. Куроо не нужно было даже поворачивать головы, чтобы увидеть устилающие землю тела, ещё совсем недавно живых людей. Он пытался не смотреть, представляя, будто бы их здесь нет, но это было невозможно. В животе всё скрутило, и накатила тошнота.

Мужчины, женщины, дети, которые просто хотели прожить свои жизни в мире и спокойствии, теперь были вынуждены лежать мёртвыми на земле лишь из-за того, что не поддались воле его отца. Он хотел бы, чтобы люди просто сдались. Однако они, изуродованные до неузнаваемости, умерли в луже собственной крови.

Куроо был единственным живым человеком здесь, который скорбел по ним.

Некоторые тела были ему знакомы. Их было немного, но всё же достаточно для того, чтобы понять, что они понесли значительные потери. С кем-то из них он тренировался, а с кем-то шутил, прогуливаясь по городской площади.

И теперь они мертвы.

Посреди всех этих разрушений Куроо встал на колени, одной рукой держась за вложенную в ножны катану, а другую прижимая к груди. Может, он не был тем, кто лишил всех этих людей жизней, но их кровь была на его руках.

Он не смог помешать этому. И в своей голове, он был виноват так же, как и те, кто обнажали клинки и наносили последний удар. _Существует ли способ раскаяться в подобном деянии? Такой грех, вообще, возможно простить?_

Ох, как же он ненавидит себя за это. Эта ненависть объяла всё его сердце, то и дело грозясь сломать грудную клетку. Какая-то часть его хотела умереть вместе с этими людьми. Он почувствовал, как вновь защипало в глазах от накативших слёз. Эти люди не заслужили подобного. Никто не заслуживает такого конца. Пронзённый скорбью, которая ощущалась каждой клеточкой его тела, Куроо затрясся.

Он никого не убил, но, боги, он всё равно был убийцей.

Он никогда не сможет простить себя.

Кенма _возненавидит_ его.

На его плечо опустилась рука. Куроо не нужно было оборачиваться для того, чтобы понять, кто это был.

— Соберись, парень. Здесь мы закончили, — прогрохотал рядом с ним голос отца.

Без сомнений, их дело здесь было сделано: в деревне не осталось ни одной живой души. Никто не расскажет их историю. Никто не сможет передать их традиции.

Никого не осталось.

Он услышал, как позади него отец убрал в ножны катану.

Без сомнений, на ней было больше крови, чем на какой-либо другой.

— Если мы сейчас выдвинемся, уже завтра будем в Карасуно, — продолжил отец ещё более безэмоционально. — И тогда мы дадим им выбор: сдаться или страдать от последствий.

От одной мысли об этом Куроо едва не вывернуло наизнанку, и он лишь склонить голову, отдавая последние почести павшим вокруг него.

Он начал молиться о том, чтобы в следующем бою не было жертв.

***

20ХХ, Япония

Проснувшись в холодном поту, Куроо не смог с первого раза добраться до ванной комнаты — сначала ему пришлось разбираться с одеялом, в котором он запутался, падая с кровати, а потом уже на всех парах бежать к туалету, чтобы выбросить всё содержимое желудка.

Лишь убедившись, что он закончил с этим, Куроо нажал на кнопку слива и присел рядом на холодный кафель в попытке отдышаться.

_Что за это была за чертовщина?_

Этот сон был настолько реальным, что смог физически повлиять на него.

Как бы долго он ни сидел на полу, дыхание всё никак не удавалось выровнять, а чувство отвращение, наполнявшее желудок, всё никак не покидало его. Куроо поднял ко лбу ладонь. _У него лихорадка?_ Нет, этот жар был вызван вовсе не болезнью.

Это был тот ночной кошмар.

В голову закрались подозрения, что эти сны собой являют нечто большее, чем просто… сны. Они были слишком логичными, даже имели некую _хронологию_.

Поэтому Куроо решил сделать то же самое, что делают люди, переживающие кризис среднего возраста — вернулся в спальню и схватил телефон, тут же звоня лучшему другу за советом.

Бокуто ответил после одного гудка, как и всегда.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! Чё такое?

Куроо был не в настроении для того, чтобы обмениваться любезностями. Он достаточно хорошо знал Бокуто, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что тот не станет возражать, если он перейдёт сразу к делу.

— Бо, мне кажется, я схожу с ума, — тяжело дыша, проговорил Куроо.

— Куроо? Что-то ты не очень звучишь… что ты имеешь в виду? — серьёзно спросил Бокуто. Куроо мог с лёгкостью вспомнить все моменты, когда Бокуто был таким же серьёзным, и пересчитать их по пальцам. _Он, что, настолько плохо прозвучал?_

— Как-то раз ты сказал, что метеоритный дождь повлиял на меня, да? — тихо сказал Куроо.

Прежде чем Бокуто ответил, прошло некоторое время.

— Я пошутил. Куроо, что случилось?

И тогда Куроо рассказал ему все. Он рассказал ему о том, как столкнулся с тем незнакомцем, как той же ночью увидел до жути правдоподобный сон, который не может выкинуть из головы. Он рассказал ему о том, что все последующие ночи тот незнакомец является к нему во снах, и о том, что это _самые милые_ сны, которые он когда-либо видел (а ещё он добавил о том, что был почти уверен, что имя того незнакомца — Кенма. Или, всё же, это была шутка от его мозга.) Закончил свой рассказ он сном этой ночи, опуская самые мерзкие детали, но объясняя свою утреннюю реакцию на увиденное.

— Ничего себе, — только и сказал в ответ на всё это Бокуто.

— Я схожу с ума, да? — спросил Куроо, падая на кровать. — Типа, действительно съезжаю с катушек.

— Может, это что-то да значит.

Куроо отчаянно прорычал, проводя рукой по лицу. _Прекрасно, теперь и Бокуто был таким же безумцем, как и он._

— Серьёзно, Куроо. Сны не должны быть цельной историей или чем-то таким! Обычно они — какая-то вспышка случайных картинок, которые выдаёт твой мозг, и не несут в себе никакого смысла. Но твои же что-то значат! — говоря об этом, Бокуто прозвучал даже как-то взволнованно. Однако Куроо не мог отрицать того, что, выговорившись кому-то, ему полегчало — он был рад поделиться этим с лучшим другом.

— Так что я должен с этим делать?

Он был растерян даже больше, чем мог себе представить. Ему не хотелось снова видеть те ужасы. Ему не хотелось даже думать о чём-то подобном.

Ладно, если это касается чего-то, связанного с Кенмой, то всё в порядке. Но не всё остальное.

— Я буду через двадцать минут.

* * *

Сдержав своё слово, Бокуто громко постучался во входную дверь Куроо через двадцать минут. Как только дверь открылась, Бокуто поднял вверх руки, демонстрируя стопку бумаги в одной руке и бумажный пакет — в другой.

— Бро, ты ужасно выглядишь, — добавил Бокуто, проходя в квартиру Куроо, и, плюхнувшись на диван, он бросил все принесённые с собой вещи на стол. — Ты уверен, что вообще спал?

Куроо закрыл дверь и присел рядом с ним на диван.

— Да, Бо, для того чтобы видеть сны, мне нужно спать, — резко ответил Куроо, бросая на друга убийственный взгляд. — Что ты с собой притащил?

Бокуто в ответ поиграл бровями.

— Рад, что ты спросил, мой юный ученик. С этого момента мы с тобой будем как копы и детективы: я принёс бумагу, так что мы можем что-нибудь записать, — сказал Бокуто, указывая на стопку бумаги. — А в пакете лежат пончики, потому что в фильмах копы всегда их едят.

На это всё Куроо закатил глаза, но потянулся вперёд и взял один пончик из пакета. Сейчас он чувствует себя гораздо лучше, чем было сразу после пробуждения, поскольку тошнота почти прошла. А его желудок уже начал урчать, прося еды.

— Знаешь, Бо, — набив рот, заговорил Куроо, — ты напоминаешь мне пончик.

— Чё? — с вопросом глянул на него Бокуто, запихивая в рот пончик. — Чё ты имеешь в виду? (5)

На лице Куроо появилась ухмылка, с которой он сказал:

— У пончиков такая же большая дыра на месте, где должны быть мозги.

Брови Бокуто взметнулись вверх от удивления.

— Ты не должен быть так груб к своему лучшему другу, который _кормит тебя!_ — воскликнул он, вскакивая на ноги и собираясь стукнуть Куроо. — Не будь такой скотиной!

Куроо не смог ему ничего ответить, сорвавшись на смех, который спустя пару мгновений подхватил Бокуто. Ему всегда нравилось подкалывать его. Сейчас же это принесло чувство нормальности, как в былые дни, за которое он был благодарен.

Успокоившись (и съев гору пончиков), Бокуто заявил, что они должны приступать к работе.

— Хорошо, что общего между всеми снами? — спросил Бокуто, отряхивая сахарную пудру с губ тыльной стороной ладони.

Куроо на мгновение задумался над этим, но каждая попытка найти ответ заставляла что-то в его груди сжиматься, а сердце неустанно толкало к одному-единственному ответу, который он и озвучил:

— Кенма.

— Тот парень из парка?

— Ну, да. Я не знаю, зовут ли того парня Кенма, но именно так я называл его во снах. К тому же у меня не получается выкинуть ни его образ, ни его имя из головы, — к большому счастью, в тот момент Бокуто был слишком занят тем, что доставал лист, и не заметил, как покраснели щёки Куроо.

— Хорошо, а теперь… — Бокуто замолчал, высунув кончик языка, пока выводил красным маркером на бумаге «КЕНМА», а потом повернулся к Куроо. — Кенма.

Куроо едва сдерживался от того, чтобы не засмеяться с этого грандиозного плана Бокуто, заключавшегося в записи имени, но всё же ему не хотелось показаться неблагодарным за помощь.

— Да, Кенма.

— Ты пытался его найти? — поинтересовался Бокуто, всё так же держа лист бумаги. — Типа, мы знаем, что он живёт в Токио, потому что он бы не пришёл в тот парк, если бы был неместным. Или, может, он переехал сюда, когда поступил в универ?

Куроо согласно хмыкнул. То, что говорил Бокуто, имело смысл и слегка сужало круг поиска, но вероятность того, что им удастся его найти будто бы не увеличилась. Как сейчас люди находят друг друга?

— Ты смотрел на Фэйсбуке? — спросил Бокуто, словно это была самая очевидная вещь на всей планете. — Обычно люди так и находят друг друга.

На самом деле Куроо даже не подумал об этом. Он схватил телефон и зашёл в приложение. Перед тем, как открыть поисковую строку, он глянул на Бокуто, полного энтузиазма и показывающего ему два больших пальца вверх. Это было именно то подбадривание, в котором он нуждался, чтобы наконец набрать «к-е-н-м-а» в поисковики и клацнуть на «найти». (6)

Глядя на телефон с отображающейся на его экране загрузкой, Куроо задержался дыхание на самые долгие восемь секунд во всей его жизни.

Как выяснилось, было несколько сотен людей под именем «Кенма», и большинство из них проживали в Токио. У некоторых из них даже не было заставки! Он немного пролистал вниз, но вскоре оставил это бессмысленное занятие.

Разочарованно вздыхая, Куроо кинул телефон на диван рядом с собой.

— Это провал.

— Что, нет Кенм? (7) — спросил Бокуто, хватая в руки телефон Куроо, чтобы закончил работу, которую он начал.

Куроо развалился на диване, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Слишком много Кенм.

Какое-то время Бокуто так же полистал список людей, а потом сказал:

— Чёрт, тут и правда очень много Кенм.

Куроо хмыкнул со всей драматичностью, на которую был способен.

— Это то, о чём я тебе говорил, Бо.

— Эй, тут у одного Акааши в общих друзьях! — слегка удивлённо выкрикнул Бокуто.

Хватая ещё один пончик, Куроо вздохнул.

— Как ты умудрился даже в такой диалог приплести Акааши?

— Ты видел, как хорош Акааши на аватарке? Это фото сделал, — добавил Бокуто, держа телефон так, чтобы Куроо мог увидеть, хотя ему показывали его уже _тысячи_ раз. Ответом на всё это от Куроо послужила ещё одна усмешка. — Эй, не начинай загоняться по этому поводу, потому что мы как-нибудь разберёмся с этим.

Куроо только вздохнул.

— Надеюсь на это, Бо.

* * *

13ХХ, Япония

Город Кенмы сгорал дотла.

Он глядел в одно из окон помещения, в котором был заперт. Первым знаком нагрянувших проблемах стало то, что стража закрыла в охраняемом месте всех, кто представлял хоть какую-то важность: благородных господ, стратегов и медиков.

Кенма не знал, что и думать.

Одна только мысль о том, что происходит за этими стенами, заставила его содрогаться от отвращения. Без сомнений, прямо сейчас сотни невиновных людей прощались с жизнями на поле боя.

Но Кенма больше всего переживал за Куроо.

Должно быть, он где-то там справляется с эмоциями, которые Кенма не может понять. Но Кенма знал Куроо, знал, как он себя будет чувствовать в такой ситуации, и поэтому отчаянно хотел вытащить его из этого кошмара.

_Было ли глупо желать выбраться наружу, чтобы найти его, и потом они смогли бы вместе сбежать ото всех?_

Кенма вновь вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом к оконному стеклу, вглядываясь в то, что происходило снаружи, в попытке найти знакомую черноволосую голову. Он пытался не цепляться взглядом за трупы, лежащие повсюду, лишь украдкой посматривая на них, чтобы выяснить, узнаёт ли он кого-нибудь.

Чувство вины всё сильнее взрастало внутри, когда он вновь и вновь с облегчением выдыхал, не признавая в мёртвых телах своего Куроо.

Значит, возможно, Куроо всё ещё в порядке.

Вот, что имело сейчас значение.

Кенма повернулся ко всем людям, заключённым с ним. Кто-то из них был напугал, кто-то радовался тому, что находится в безопасности, но Кенма переживал, что не может выйти наружу и _помочь. Помочь своим людям? Или помочь Куроо?_ На это у него всё ещё не было ответа.

— Похоже, мы проиграем, — пробормотала жена их главы. Все вокруг попытались притвориться, будто бы не услышали, но Кенма знал, что она была права. Не было никакого смысла в игнорировании факта о том, что даже если им чудом удастся выжить, у них останется дом, в который они смогут вернуться.

Это была ещё одна причина, по которой он должен был выбраться наружу.

Кенма схватил кинжал, лежавший на столике «в случае необходимости». _Ему это казалось крайней необходимостью._ Крепко сжимая рукоять, он поспешил к выходу. Пара людей попытались его окликнуть, но он смутно мог разобрать их слова. Никакие их предостережения не смогли бы его остановить. Стража не ожидала того, что кто-то попытается выбраться наружу, поэтому пройти их оказалось проще простого — нужно было всего лишь воспользоваться их растерянностью. Захлопывая за собой дверь, он побежал прочь, и никто не последовал за ним.

Выбравшись наружу, он сделал глубокий вдох, надеясь почувствовать прохладный ночной воздух, но вместо этого лёгкие наполнил дым. Пытаясь прочистить их, он закашлялся. _Как, вообще, может дышать в таких условиях?_

Однако это не могло остановить его. Кенма прикрыл рукавом рот, чтобы хоть немного фильтровать воздух, выпрямил спину и побежал вперёд.

Пусть он никогда и не был атлетом, но сейчас у него было достаточно мотивации для того, чтобы двигаться быстрее, чем когда-либо.

По мере бега он пытался не смотреть на лежащие на земле тела. Для них он уже ничего не мог сделать, но безумно хотел повернуть время вспять, чтобы спасти каждого из них. У него сейчас не было лишнего времени, которое он готов был потрать на то, чтобы скорбеть о них, но решил, что сделает это позже. Нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до самой горячей точки на поле боя, ведь там он бы действительно смог бы помочь.

Он продолжал бежать, не обращая внимания на боль в ногах и лёгких, которые горели от нехватки кислорода. Приближающееся лязганье металла знаменовало приближение к центру сражений, прямо к которому ринулся Кенма. Мимо него в обратном направлении пробежало несколько человек, и каждый из них бросал на него взгляд, буквально кричащий: «Ты помереть хочешь?» Кенму это не волновало. Он должен добраться туда, должен исправить ход событий, должен быть там ради Куроо.

Оказавшись на городской площади, перед его глазами предстала картина развернувшегося там хаоса. Здесь было наибольшее количество трупов, а здания все сильнее охватывал огонь.

Ох, как же Кенма хотел спрятаться. Но он должен был сделать это. Ради Куроо.

Пробегая взглядом по толпе, Кенма не смог никого узнать, поскольку все двигались очень быстро.

И поэтому вместо того, чтобы убежать прочь, как подсказывал ему мозг, он ринулся в самую гущу.

Звон встречающихся клинков резал слух Кенмы. Вблизи он был слишком громким, и каждый раз, когда рядом с ним скрещивались мечи, Кенма вздрагивал. Так же как страдал его слух от этого звона, так же страдали и лёгкие сжигаемые большим содержанием дыма в воздухе. Он чувствовал, как пепел оседает в них, делая каждый новый вдох похожим на испытание. Кенма не мог дождаться момента, когда бы всё это закончилось.

Продолжая бежать сквозь толпу, он пытался найти одно-единственное знакомое лицо, из-за которого так сильно болело сердце. Ему повезло, что своим внешним видом он не представлял никакой угрозы, поэтому большинство людей, взглянувших на него, просто отпускали его, не желая тратить силы.

_Как только он найдёт Куроо, все наладится. Они смогут сбежать вместе, они будут оберегать друг друга. Всё будет хорошо._

_Всё будет хорошо._

И потом он заметил его.

Вот он: его Куроо, всё ещё стоящий на ногах, с кровавыми полосами на лице и сажей на подбородке, но живой.

Живой и всё ещё самый прекрасный человек, которого когда-либо видел Кенма.

Там же был солдат из городка Кенмы, который поднял вверх катану, намереваясь атаковать. Куроо же обеими руками сжимая рукоять своего клинка, держа его вертикально.

_Это защитная стойка, а не атакующая._

_Его Куроо никогда бы не атаковал кого-нибудь._

Кто-то такой, как Куроо, был слишком хорошим и добрый для войны. Несмотря на ситуацию, в которой они оказались, на губах Кенмы мелькнула улыбка. _Сейчас неподходящее время для того, чтобы осознавать, как же сильно ты влюблён?_

Кенма бросился к нему со всех ног. Он не смог не задаться вопросом, почему Куроо должен был быть так далеко, что ему приходится прикладывать так много усилий, чтобы добраться до него, а им двоим потом ещё придётся постараться, чтобы сбежать.

Но Куроо всегда был как магнит для Кенмы. Они были словно две противоположные силы, которые притягивались друг к другу в независимости от того, что происходило вокруг. Кенма должен был оказаться рядом с Куроо.

Он преодолел уже почти три четверти разделявшего их расстояния, избегая людей, как только мог, и концентрируя свой взгляд только на Куроо, когда заметил это.

Заметил _его._

Мужчину, незаметно подбирающегося к Куроо. Он был со стороны Кенмы, и по тому, как был направлен к Куроо кинжал, он понял, что перед ним враг.

— Куро! — заорал он, моля собственные ноги двигаться _быстрее_ , а голос звучать громче. Куроо не _услышал его предупреждение_. Паника закипали в груди Кенмы, отдаваясь болью во всём теле, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот остановится. _Нет-нет-нет-нет…_

_Нет._

Отдавая все силы, которые у него были, он заставил себя бежать быстрее. Он бежал с той скоростью, на которую, казалось, был даже не способен, выкрикивая имя Куроо. Он почувствовал, как горячие слёзы начали застилать глаза, но он упорно стирал их. Ему необходимо _видеть —_ сейчас не время для слёз.

Атакующий был уже близок к Куроо, но тот всё ещё не замечал его. Он слишком отвлёкся на человека, от которого пытался спастись, отбивая атаки одну за другой, и был не в состоянии для того, чтобы заметить его или Кенму.

Кенма не знал того человека, но уже ненавидел его. _Он не мог выбрать кого-то другого, вместо Куроо?_

Кенма был уже так близко.

_Так безумно близко._

Он смог вовремя добраться до Куроо, оказаться рядом с ним. Он должен был быть здесь, чтобы остановить этого человека, схватить Куроо за руку и утащить его прочь отсюда.

_Он должен был._

Кенма увидел, как мужчина занёс руку в намерении ударить Куроо в спину.

Кенма прыгнул.

* * *

20ХХ, Япония

Кенма очнулся ото сна, хватая губами воздух и сжимая на груди ткань футболки. Он начал задыхаться и перешёл на кашель, из-за которого с каждым новым вздохом лёгкие болезненно сдавливало.

_Какого чёрта?_

Ему потребовалось не менее двадцати минут для того, чтобы привести дыхание в норму. Как бы сильно он ни пытался сконцентрироваться на восстановлении дыхания, чувство, будто бы лёгкие всё ещё наполнены дымом, никуда не исчезало. Кенма сжался в комочек, подтянув к себе колени и прятав лицо в ладонях. Он не понимал, что происходит.

Его глаза наполнились слезами, которые уже в следующее мгновение потекли по щекам, а руки вцепились в волосы.

_Что с ним происходит?_

Слишком много эмоций, с которыми Кенма должен справиться.

Он был сбит с толку сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Этот человек, с которым он столкнулся — Куро — почему он продолжает ему сниться? Почему сны такие правдоподобные, что Кенма может почувствовать запах дыма настолько явно, словно на самом деле был там? Что эти сны значат?

Он был напуган. Этот сон потряс его до глубины души. Мысль про все увиденные мёртвые тела заставила его вздрогнуть, и не было смысла даже пытаться выкинуть эти картинки из головы. И он боялся за Куро. Боялся, что во сне оказался недостаточно быстрым для того, чтобы суметь остановить кинжал. Боялся, что его мозг намеренно вырвал его из сна, не давая ему узнать, что же произошло дальше. Боялся, что он слишком серьёзно относится к этим снам.

Он был грустен. _Подождите, почему он грустил?_ Он грустил из-за города, который на его глазах сжигали дотла? Грустил об убитых людях? Кенма тряхнул головой. Нет, всё это было неправильным. Было здесь что-то ещё, на что он пока что не мог показать пальцем.

Это бы смогло объяснить слёзы, следы от которых высыхали на его лице.

В груди засела тупая боль. Кенма решил, что причиной этому были его попытки успокоиться. Однако если это продолжится, ему придётся принять обезболивающее.

Кенма всегда считал себя человеком, мыслящим логически, но сейчас то, что происходило с ним, не поддавалось логике.

Сны были такими странными, слишком реальными и выстраивались в некой последовательности, которую нельзя было назвать простым совпадением.

Может, это были вовсе не сны.

Кенма прикусил нижнюю губу. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но казалось, будто бы перед Кенмой рассыпали кусочки паззла, который он должен собрать.

Воспоминания.

Но абсолютно точно не его собственные.

Он вдохнул, утыкаясь лицом между коленками. Это выглядело как одна огромная шутка, пришедшая из космоса. Должно быть, Кенма сходит с ума, раз он выдумал чьи-то странные средневековые воспоминания?

И всё же, он не мог самому себе признаться в том, что верил в том, что всё это было реально. Всё это действительно были чьи-то воспоминания, которые как-то связаны с тем парнем из парка.

 _Полное безумие_.

Как никогда ранее, Кенма понял весь смысл фразы: «Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер». Он отправил сообщение в самый активный групповой чат и заставил себя подняться с кровати, чтобы начать день.

* * *

— Вау, Кенма-сан! Вы никогда не просили нас прийти! — восторженно прошептал Лев через стол, сидя в университетской библиотеке, и тут же со всех сторон услышал недовольное шиканье. Кенма не мог винить их. Тишина в библиотеках была одной из причин, по которой они ему так нравились, а присутствие Льва здесь разрушало всю эту священную атмосферу.

— Да, Кенма, ты собираешься объяснить такой резкий сбор для выполнения домашки? — сидя руки в боки, прошептал Яку.

Кенма вздохнул, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на них. Он не мог рассказать им все подробности, чтобы они не подумали, что он ещё больший чудик, чем кажется. Но он нуждался в помощи, так что, может быть, им хватит и половины от всей правды.

— Мне приснился сон про сражения в Средневековье, и мне бы хотелось узнать: было ли это всё на самом деле? — изначально Кенма не хотел, чтобы его ответ звучал как вопрос. И теперь, исходя из того, как они глянули на него — Яку с задумчивостью, а Лев с растерянностью, — легко можно было прийти к выводу, что он провалился в попытке преподнести эту информацию как что-то обыденное. Но он не упомянул о том, что между снами был связь, и он абсолютно точно не упомянул Куроо, так что, возможно, у него ещё есть шанс спасти свою репутацию в их глазах.

Яку наклонил голову в сторону и сказал:

— Ты рассказал нам о сне, а теперь хочешь… что? Разберись как-нибудь с этим. Сны — это всего лишь сны, Кенма.

— Но иногда сны могут быть пророческими! — воскликнул Лев.

Кенма не мог поверить в то, что докатился до момента, когда был согласен с Львом. Может, он и правда сходил с ума. Он запоздало понял, что согласно кивает на заявление Льва.

Яку фыркнул, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ладно, я сделаю так, как скажете. Кенма, что именно ты ищешь? Опиши сон.

Друзья Кенмы оказались лучше, чем он мог себе представить, и он понял, что не отдавал им должного за это.

— Такая странная обстановка. Полагаю, где-то между одиннадцатым и пятнадцатым веками, судя по оружию и всему такому.

_Кто мог знать, что знания из видеоигр когда-нибудь окажутся такими полезными?_

— А ещё там было много пожаров.

Яку глянул на Кенму, словно ожидая какого-то продолжения. Когда же его не последовало, Яку нетерпеливо постучал пальцем по парте и спросил:

— Это всё?

Кенма не думал, что информация о Куроо хоть как-то смогла помочь. Но всё же было ещё кое-что, что имело немалое значение.

— Нужно найти что-нибудь о месте, названном Карасуно.

Брови Яку сдвинулись к переносице.

— Карасуно? Название такое же, как у леса, в котором вы были пару дней назад?

Кенма в удивлении раскрыл рот. Он даже не знал об этом.

Теперь всё казалось таким очевидным.

Он кивнул на вопрос Яку.

— Да, именно так.

Глаза Льва блеснули, когда он заговорил:

— Это звучит как пророчество.

Больше им ничего не потребовалось для того, чтобы перейти к действиям и начать поиски книг, которые могли бы хоть как-то помочь. Проходы из стеллажей, окружавших его со всех сторон и возвышавшихся над головой, ошеломляли, и Кенма даже не знал, с чего начать.

Руки начали болеть уже спустя пару часов работы с книгами — многие из них были на тысячи страниц и в кожаном переплёте, поэтому и весили намного больше игровой консоли, которую Кенма привык повсюду таскать с собой. В дополнение к рукам, болела и грудная клетка, к которой он прижимал ладонь к источнику тупой боли, словно от прокола. Должно быть, это из-за того, что утром ему было тяжело дышать, и тогда он случайно ударил себя по рёбрам. Должно быть, это из-за того, что утром ему было тяжело дышать, и тогда он случайно ударил себя по грудной клетке, а, может, во сне стукнулся — что ещё нелепее.

Он сел обратно за стол, опуская голову на отполированную деревянную поверхность.

— Это бессмысленно.

Яку бросил на стол ещё одну книгу, привлекая внимание Кенмы.

— Разве это не доказывает того, что твой сон был всего лишь сном?

Кенма тряхнул головой.

— Такого не может быть.

Всеми фибрами своей души он чувствовал, что это был не просто сон. И мысль эта казалась такой _правильной_.

— Я согласен с Кенма-саном, — добавил Лев, возвращаясь после того, как уходил расставить по местах книги, на которые они повесили ярлычок «бесполезные». — Он кажется очень серьёзным на этот счёт.

Яку вздохнул, принимая поражение, ведь в он был в меньшинстве.

— Ладно, но что-то план с поиском информации в библиотеке не особо работает. У кого-нибудь есть ещё идеи? Или мы может это всё отложить на денёк?

Они промолчали, вынуждая Яку взглянуть на часы и вновь заговорить:

— Мы не нашли ничего про «Карасуно» за все три часа, а у меня скоро занятия. Так почему бы нам не заняться этим завтра?

Кенма и Лев кивнули, махая на прощание руками, пока Яку собирал свою сумку.

Возможно, завтра им удастся что-нибудь отыскать.

* * *

13ХХ, Япония

Куроо стоял, держа катану перед собой для защиты от атак мужчины, пытающегося ударить его.

Он не хотел ранить его, но не мог сказать ему это так, чтобы его слова прозвучали убедительно.

Дым вокруг не только не позволял дышать полной грудью, но и притуплял бдительность к тому, что происходило вокруг.

Мешали ему сконцентрироваться ещё и мысли, наполняющие голову. Он сокрушался из-за того, что творилось вокруг; из-за того, что было причиной всего этого. Довольно очевидно, что у Карасуно были ничтожно маленькие шансы на победу в этом сражении — они проигрывали в численности и вооружении. Ему было больно даже думать о том, что никого, способного рассказать историю Карасуно, не останется, и следующие поколения не узнают, какие прекрасные вещи происходили в этом городке. Кенма много рассказывал ему об их традициях и фестивалях, которые Куроо всегда хотел увидеть. А теперь он своими руками стирает всё это из истории.

И Кенма… _Где Кенма?_

Куроо слышал, как люди перешёптывались, что кого-то закрыли в зале, и ему только и оставалось, что надеяться на то, что Кенма был в числе этих людей, сидящих в безопасности. Конечно, стратегов бы попытались оставить в живых — это заставляло Куроо двигаться вперёд, думая о том, что Кенма в безопасности, и он ещё сможет его увидеть.

Лязганье катан и человеческие крики давили на его слух, не позволяя сфокусироваться. Он должен был концентрировать всё своё внимание на человеке перед собой, стараясь нанести ему минимальный ущерб, чтобы потом была возможность сбежать вместе с Кенмой.

В сознании Куроо появилась ещё одна причина для беспокойства, ведь он не знал, как защитить Кенму. Получится ли у него оправдать его? На основании того, что Кенма не участвует в боевых действиях, его стратегический ум мог бы пригодиться, что давало надежду на то, что его жизнь может быть спасена. А если нет… Куроо глубоко вдохнул. А если нет, то тогда бы он сбежал вместе с ним. Если бы у них получилось убежать достаточно далеко, они бы смогли начать новую спокойную жизнь, держась вдалеке от политических игр его отца. Куроо бы сделал всё возможное для этого.

— Ты, вообще, представляешь себе, что творят твои люди? — прошипел человек напротив, выдёргивая Куроо из мыслей.

_Он понятия не имел._

Но он понимал чувства мужчины. Понимал и то, что для него Куроо был только врагом.

_Куроо подумал, что если бы они поменялись местами, то он тоже бы попытался убить любого, кто оказался бы на другой стороне._

Однако у Куроо не было возможности ещё поразмыслить над этим. Слыша за спиной какие-то движения, он тут же обернулся назад, разворачиваясь на пятках и забывая о враге, буквально секунду назад стоящего перед ним. Ему всегда говорили не поворачиваться спиной к врагам, но что-то в его груди заставило его сделать это.

Он был не готов к тому, что увидел в следующее мгновение.

Сначала он увидел Кенму. Своего родного Кенму, стоящий к нему спиной.

А потом увидел кинжал, торчащий в его груди.

Катана тут же выпала из рук Куроо, и он аккуратно обхватил руками своего возлюбленного, укладывая его на землю.

Дыхание Кенмы звучало надрывно, а ресницы дрожали.

— Кенма? — сдавленно проговорил Куроо, неотрывно смотря на кинжал в груди Кенмы.

Он смутно слышал, как люди вокруг что-то говорила про медиков, Куроо не обращал на них внимания.

Гораздо важнее был тот, кто сейчас находилось в его руках.

Куроо едва ли мог воспроизвести в голове хронологию событий, чтобы понять, как это вообще произошло. _Как такое могло случиться?_ Как он мог _допустить_ это? Кенма просто появился из ниоткуда, и Куроо не смог его защитить.

Может, с ним всё будет в порядке. С ним должно быть всё хорошо.

Кенма поднял дрожащую руку к лицу Куроо, вытирая стекающие по щекам слёзы, которые Куроо даже не заметил. Куроо так же опустил одну руку на щёку Кенмы.

— Красиво, — едва различимо прошептал Кенма, но Куроо мог с лёгкостью понять его.

Он всегда изо всех сил старался слушать Кенму.

Нижняя губа Куроо предательски задрожала, он больше не мог притворяться сильным перед ним.

— Кенма, пожалуйста…

_Пожалуйста, не ненавидь меня за это. Пожалуйста, продолжай дышать. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с тобой всё будет в порядке._

_Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня._

По земле разливалась лужа крови, окрашивающая руки и одежду Куроо в красный. Он мог даже почувствовать её тепло сквозь ткань.

Так больно.

Рыдания разрывали его грудь, срываясь громкими всхлипами, наверное, впервые за всю жизнь. Его тело физически отторгало то, что видели его глаза, и отзывалось нестерпимой болью.

— Зачем… зачем ты это сделал?

Зачем он решил пожертвовать своей жизнью ради него? Разве он не понимал, что является для него наивысшей ценностью? Какой теперь смысл в жизни Куроо, если он не может разделить её с Кенмой?

Куроо не хотел жить, когда рядом с ним не было Кенмы, не хотел жить без его мягкой улыбки, звонкого смеха и тёплых рук, не хотел проживать жизнь, в которой он больше не сможет с нетерпением ждать встреч с Кенмой, не хотел жить, не видя, как взрослее Кенма. _Он не хотел жить без Кенмы._

Слёзы потекли по лицу с новой силой, и Кенма уже не успевал убирать их, а потом и вовсе потерял силы для того, чтобы держать руку на весу, роняя её Куроо на ногу.

— Куро, — до невозможности тихо проговорил Кенма, — я хочу увидеть звёзды.

И будь Куроо проклят, если не сможет исполнить просьбу Кенмы. Трясущимися руками Куроо нежно приподнял Кенму, боясь одним неосторожным движением причинить ему боль или усугубить ситуацию. Он уложил его голову на свои колени, направляя взгляд вверх, к звёздам. Куроо мог увидеть отражение звёздного неба в глазах Кенмы, которые напоминали ему маленькие галактики. Его тёмные волосы рассыпались у Куроо на коленях, и он начал одной рукой аккуратно перебирать пряди, как всегда делал, стараясь успокоить Кенму.

Грудь Куроо сжалась от боли. Он не мог даже описать ту боль, сжимающую его сердце, которое, казалось, вот-вот разорвётся на куски. Оно не хотело принимать тот факт, что это последнее воспоминание, которое у него будет о Кенме.

— Я люблю тебя, — между всхлипами проговорил Куроо, всё ещё одной рукой глядя Кенму по волосам. — Кенма, я так сильно тебя люблю. Пожалуйста, не уходи, — Куроо лишь смутно догадывался о том, что начал бормотать эти слова себе под нос, но он не знал, как заставить себя говорить увереннее. Он так не хотел показывать Кенме все свои сожаления, которые обрушились на него в тот момент, напоминания обо всех случаях, когда у него был шанс рассказать о своих чувствах, а он им не воспользовался. — Я… Я люблю тебя с того самого момента, как мы впервые встретились, — Куроо подавился собственным вздохом, сжавшим горло и не позволяющим сказать что-то ещё. _Я люблю тебя с того самого момента, как мы впервые встретились. Я всегда мечтал о том моменте, когда бы мы смогли быть всё время вместе. Ты приносил счастье в каждый мог день. Ты заставил меня думать, что моя жизнь имеет смысл._

_Если рассказать ему всё это, то станет лучше?_

Кенма в ответ медленно моргнул, давая понять, что понял всё, что он хотел сказать.

Они всегда понимали друг друга, даже сейчас. Особенно сейчас.

— Я не хочу прощаться, — прошептал Куроо, пытаясь заставить свою голос звучать ровно. Их прошлый разговор эхом отозвался в этот момент, и Куроо не ожидал, каким грузом на душе он станет.

Какой же жестокой была Судьба.

Из уголков глаз Кенмы сорвались слёзы, а тихий всхлип слетел с губ.

— Не… — Кенме всё с большим трудом удавалось дышать, — не прощайся, — ему пришлось взять ещё одну паузу, чтобы своровать короткий вдох, и продолжить, — скажи: «Скоро увидимся», — он тихо хмыкнул, словно соглашаясь с собственными словами. — В иной жизни.

Новая волна рыданий накрыла Куроо, вставая поперёк горла. Даже в шаге от смерти Кенма продолжает пытаться его успокоить. Куроо не смог совладать с собой и задумался над тем, как же сильно ему _повезло_ , что в этой жизни он знал Кенму.

Своего прекрасного, мягкого и храброго Кенму.

— Скоро увидимся, — повторил за ним Куроо, стирая слёзы Кенмы подушечками пальцев, — в иной жизни.

Но Кенма не услышал этого — галактики в его глазах уже погасли.

* * *

20ХХ, Япония

Куроо ничего не мог сделать для того, чтобы приглушить рыдания, от которых он проснулся. Дыра в груди острой болью прижимала к земле и перехватывала дыхание.

Он потёр руками глаза, пытаясь остановить поток слёз. С тех самых пор как умер его кот, когда он был маленьким, Куроо никогда так сильно не плакал — нынешняя боль и _пустота_ ранили сильнее, чем что-либо в его жизни.

Кенма умер у него на руках.

Это был всего лишь сон, но Куроо был слишком уверен в том, что это было на самом деле.

Куроо порывисто выдохнул, продолжая истерически тереть лицо, пока всё тело содрогалось от рыданий, а с каждым новым всхлипом на сердце появлялась новая царапина. _Кенма умер_. Куроо ненавидел это. Ненавидел то, что произошло в этом сне. Это было чертовски несправедливо.

Скорбь продолжала течь по его венам, отравляя сердце. Он не знал, сколько так просидел, охваченный печалью из своей прошлой жизни, с которой был едва ли знаком. Может, прошло всего пять минут, а, может, и пять часов.

Раздавшаяся на тумбочке вибрация телефона выдернула его из мыслей, возвращая к реальности. Словно на автопилоте, он нажал клавишу принятия вызова и, прижав к уху телефон, тихо пробормотал:

— Алло?

— Ты пропустил тренировку! — проорал Бокуто так громко, что, вздрогнув, Куроо поспешил проверить: не поставил ли он случайно его на громкую связь. Когда ответа Куроо не последовало, Бокуто заговорил вновь. — Куроо? Ты там?

— Да, Бо, — он не мог найти в себе силы для того, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, когда рыдания так сильно рвали сердце на куски.

Бокуто тут же переменился.

— Что случилось? — в его голосе мелькнуло беспокойство. — Ещё один сон?

— Кенма умер, — если бы Куроо не знал, что это он сам говорил, то никогда бы не поверил в то, что его собственных голос может быть таким слабым.

— Парень из парка умер? — спросил Бокуто, на что Куроо закатил глаза. Возможно, всё же стоило уточнять.

Куроо сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как начать объяснения.

— Во сне. Кенма умер во сне.

_И это был так по-настоящему._

— О, чёрт, — на фоне по другую сторону телефонной линии послышались голоса, давая понять о том, что Бокуто сейчас был в раздевалке с остальной волейбольной командой. Он заговорил вновь лишь спустя несколько минут, когда крики на заднем плане прекратились. — Как?

— Заколот, — Куроо утаил от Бокуто подробности о том, как сильно он плакал, и какими были их последние слова, обращённые друг к другу. Ему казалось, что это было нечто сокровенное, которым не делятся с людьми. — Когда люди использовали в качестве оружия мечи?

— Куроо, я учусь на факультете физкультуры, так что вообще не имею понятия, — Бокуто замолчал на пару мгновений, но всё же продолжил: — Почему бы нам вновь не поискать его сегодня? Мы могли бы попросить Акааши открыть компьютерную лабораторию после занятий. Нужно с этим поскорее разобраться.

Куроо кивнул, соглашаясь с ним.

— Хорошо, встретимся позже.

* * *

Верный своему слову, Бокуто ждал его у входа в корпус с компьютерными лабораториями и начал размахивать рукой над своей головой, как только увидел приближающегося к нему Куроо.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй! — прокричал он, крепко обнимая Куроо. — Ты в норме?

— Да, вроде бы всё нормально, — сказал Куроо и не солгал. Как бы сильно ни держала его в своих когтях скорбь, мотивация и сильное желание разгадать загадку происхождения этих снов толкали его вперёд. — Просто за то, что пропустил тренировку.

На это Бокуто лишь посмеялся, похлопывая друга по спине.

— Да пустяки, мы же и так уже достаточно много тренировались! Если что, я прикрыл тебя.

Куроо не смог сдержать улыбки. Бокуто был самым лучшим другом, который когда-либо мог быть в его жизни.

— Спасибо, Бо. Я очень это ценю.

Бокуто по-совиному наклонил голову в бок.

— Чё? Только не говори мне, что эти сны сделали тебя таким слащавым. Побереги все эти милости до момента, когда мы найдём твоего Кенму, — смеясь, сказал Бокуто и начал толкать его внутри здания. — Акааши уже ждёт нас, так что давай поторопимся!

Куроо даже не думал сопротивляться, позволяя Бокуто протащить себя через турникеты на входе, по всем коридорам, пока они не добрались до комнаты на первом этаже с установленными вдоль стен столами с компьютерами. Акааши расслабленно сидела за одним из них, листая новостную ленту в телефоне.

— Вы двое, опоздали, — бросая на них убийственный взгляд, сказал Акааши. — Все ушли полчаса назад.

— Прости, Акааши, — начала за них двоих извиняться Бокуто. — Мы очень благодарны тебе за то, что ты подождал нас, потому что это вопрос жизни и смерти.

Куроо присел за ближайший к двери стол и нажал на кнопку запуска на системной блоке, ожидая загрузки.

— Вопрос жизни и смерти? — переспросил Акааши. — А есть какая-то причина, по которой вы не могли воспользоваться своими ноутбуками? Или телефонами?

По правде говоря, у Куроо не было ответа на этот вопрос. Он лишь делал то, что говорил ему Бокуто, не обращая внимания на его уловки для того, чтобы встретиться с Акааши. К счастью, Бокуто смог ответить:

— Эти компьютеры подключены к базам данных библиотеки.

_Куроо не знал этого._

Принимая такой ответ, Акааши хмыкнул.

— Резонно. Что вы ищете? Я могу чем-то помочь? — спросил Акааши, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя поближе к Бокуто, стоящего у Куроо за спиной.

— Да! — Бокуто вновь ответил вместо Куроо, за что он был ему безумно благодарен, не зная, как собрать воедино все кусочки паззла для нормального объяснения происходящего и не прозвучать, как псих. — Куроо в последнее время снятся очень странные сны, вот мы и решили разобраться с ними.

_Окей, теперь они хотя бы вдвоём звучат как полные психи._

Куроо глянул на отражение Акааши в мониторе компьютера, и, к своему удивлению, не встретился с ожидаемым пренебрежением — он, наоборот, сосредоточенно нахмурился, стараясь получше вникнуть в ситуацию.

— Странные сны? — неуверенно спросил Акааши, словно ожидая ответа на вопрос о смысле жизни.

Куроо аккуратно, стараясь не помешать Акааши в его раздумьях, развернулся на стуле и просил:

— Акааши, о чём ты задумался?

Голова Акааши тут же взметнулась вверх, и зелёные глаза встретились с глазами Куроо.

— О чём были ваши сны?

Бокуто и Куроо обменялись взглядам, и последний пожал плечами: раз Акааши до сих пор не сбежал от них, значит ему можно рассказать больше подробностей.

— По большей части, о войне. О напряжённых боях. И о каком-то парне, которого зовут Кенма.

Глаза Акааши широко раскрылись, и он прижал руку к сердцу.

Ещё никогда за всю свою жизнь Куроо не был так сильно растерян. _Акааши тоже видел эти странные сны?_ Это было единственным объяснением его реакции. _А, может, у него просто был сердечный приступ._

— Вы сказали: «Кенма»? — прошептал Акааши так тихо, словно боялся собственным голосом нарушить тишину.

Помедлив пару секунд, Куроо сказал:

— Да, Кенма… Что такое?

Акааши посмотрел на Бокуто, словно пытался найти в нём подтверждение чему-то, но встретился лишь с ещё одной растерянной физиономией.

— Моему другу тоже снились подобные сны.

Если ему ранее показалось, что он был сбит с толку, то сейчас это состояние достигло своего апогея — теперь он словно пытался решить химическое уравнение, но половина необходимых элементов отсутствовала и заводила его в тупик.

— Хорошо, и?

— Его зовут Кенма. Козуме Кенма.

После этих слов они замолкли.

Всё это время ключ к разгадке был в руках у Акааши Кейджи? Он действительно так долго был у Куроо под носом?

Миллионы мыслей проносились в его голове. _Он — тот самый? Он правда всё это время был так близко? Он действительно родственная душа Куроо?_

Бокуто же, напротив, думал несколько иначе.

— Ты знаешь кого-то, кого зовут Кенма?

— Вы тоже знаете его, Бокуто-сан, — вздохнул Акааши, с неким презрением щипая его за кончик носа.

— Правда? — бедняга Бокуто сейчас звучал так, словно совсем ничего не понимал, а Куроо был заинтригован. _Все в его окружении знали этого парня, кроме него?_

— Да, прошлым летом мы с ним гуляли по городу. Но вы тогда отказывались называть его по имени, предпочитая обращаться как «Пудингоголовый», — мягко сказал Акааши, и для Куроо было непонятно: отчитывал он Бокуто или информировал.

— А!

И сразу же после этого комната погрузилась в хаос.

— Бокуто Котаро, ты, _чёрт тебя дери_ _,_ хочешь сказать, что на протяжении всего этого времени ты знал его? — возможно, Куроо прозвучал немного агрессивно, но расплывшаяся по лицу улыбка дала понять Бокуто, что он вовсе не злился на него — он _ликовал_. Сам факт того, что эти сны он в действительности с кем-то разделял, буквально окрылял.

Бокуто робко улыбнулся и неуверенно проговорил:

— Я не запомнил его?

— Как ты мог забыть кого-то, кто так выглядел? — выкрикнул Куроо. Всё же одной из самых приятных частей его снов был Кенма, сводящий с ума своей красотой.

— Эй! Не смотри на меня так! Он был очень тихим и всё время прятал лицо за волосами!

Куроо больше не пытался что-то прокричать. Вместо этого он подскочил со своего места на ноги, сжимая в крепких объятиях Бокуто и Акааши и начиная счастливо смеяться. Они сделали это. _Он нашёл его_.

Оставался всего один последний шаг — Куроо должен был _встретиться_ с ним.

— Акааши, какой у него номер телефона?

Акааши один глянул на Куроо один раз, а потом пару раз растерянно моргнул, словно у него выросла вторая голова, и сказал:

— Без его разрешения я не мог дать вам номер.

_В самый неподходящий момент манеры Акааши воткнулись в его спину ножом._

— Акааши, возможно, он — моя родственная душа. Я думаю, что в этот раз ты мог бы сделать исключение, — едва не закричал Куроо. По непонятным причинам Акааши сейчас так сильно его раздражал.

Потирая подбородок, Акааши задумался.

— А что, если нет?

 _Сейчас_ Куроо даже не хотел думать о таком раскладе, особенно после всего, о чём они говорили. _Что, чёрт возьми, случилось с позитивным мышлением?_

— Окей, но что, если это всё же так?

— Что ты, вообще, собираешься ему сказать? — спросил Бокуто. — Я имею в виду, что, возможно, это действительно он, — на этом моменте Акааши глянул на него, — но если нет, тогда, ну, ты бы показался ему сумасшедшим, — добавил Бокуто, стараясь восстановиться в глазах Акааши.

— Ладно, но если так прикинуть, то если это всё же не он, то мне по барабану, что он обо мне подумает.

Акааши одарил его ещё одним тяжёлым взглядом, который словно говорил: «Какой же ты несчастный, скулящий придурок». Плюхаясь обратно на стул, Куроо спрятал лицо в собственных ладонях. Однако Акааши на это не повёлся.

Конечно, Куроо бы уважал его за такое упрямство, если бы оно не мешало ему сейчас на пути к Кенме.

— У меня есть идея получше, — начал Акааши, и Куроо вновь взглянул на него с выражением лица, полным надежды. — Понимаю, ситуация весьма нестандартная, и я в неё до конца всё ещё не верю, но очень важно было бы отметить, что Кенма такой человек, который… неохотно идёт навстречу новым знакомствам. Я не хочу, чтобы он переживал по этому поводу. Так что я сам приведу его к вам. И тогда мы посмотрим: узнаете ли вы друг друга.

Пока это не изменяло первоначальный план Куроо, он был полностью согласен. Вновь подскочив со своего места, он воскликнул:

— Отлично! Пойдёмте отсюда!

Акааши сморщил нос.

— Не прямо сейчас, Куроо-сан. Я уже позвал его на вашу завтрашнюю игру. Потому то не хотел идти один. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы он пришёл. По крайней мере так это не вызовет подозрений. И если ваши предположения окажутся верны, так тому и быть, — заключил Акааши.

Куроо разочарованно вздохнул. _Целый день — так долго!_ Особенно, когда ты уже так близок к тому, чтобы наконец воссоединиться с ним.

Но у него не было других вариантов, поэтому пришлось смириться. Грудь Куроо сжалась в предвкушении.

— Тогда увидимся завтра, — с улыбкой сказал он.

* * *

Впервые за неделю Кенме ничего не приснилось.

* * *

Кенме стало плохо, как только зазвонил телефон. Голова кружилась, а всё тело ныло от усталости. Ещё одно утро, в котором рингтон насилует его слух.

Кенма поднялся и уже было потянулся за шнуром зарядки, пытаясь добраться до телефона, но застыл на полпути с вытянутой вперёд рукой.

_Этой ночью ему ничего не снилось._

Он не знал, что и думать. С одной стороны, было приятно осознавать, что всё возвращается в норму. Некоторые из этих снов слишком тревожили его, и Кенма был рад, осознавая, что они больше не вернутся. Но всё же внутри засело чувство незавершённости, словно он упустил какую-то важную деталь.

_Почему они прекратились?_

Однако он не собирался оставлять попытки понять их значение.

Если они начались по какой-то причине, значит — была причина, по которой они прекратились. Просто Кенма всё ещё не знал, в чём она заключалась.

Он вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам и убирая назад осветлённые пряди. _Может, сегодня ему стоит ещё раз сходить в библиотеку_. Но после того, как ответит на звонок.

Должно быть, это снова был Лев — его личное проклятье.

Хватаясь за телефон, Кенма широко распахнул глаза, увидев имя на дисплее: «Акааши». Обычно Акааши никогда ему не звонил. Если честно, то Кенма даже не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз они разговаривали по телефону, всегда отдавая предпочтение перепискам.

В беспокойстве в груди Кенмы что-то сжалось. Он очень надеялся, что это не было что-то срочное.

— Акааши? — спросил он, прикладывая телефон к уху.

— Доброе утро, Кенма. Надеюсь, что не побеспокоил тебя, — мягко сказал Акааши. Плечи Кенмы сразу же расслабленно опустились. Такое начало разговора не наталкивало на мысль о срочности какого-то дела.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Кенма, в нежелании расстраивать Акааши опуская подробности о том, что он своим звонком разбудил его. Акааши был единственным человеком, которому он мог это простить, несмотря даже на то, как сильно это бесило. — Что такое?

В динамике послышался вздох Акааши.

— Сегодня волейбольный матч.

 _Чёрт, Кенма совсем забыл об этом._ Он точно не хотел идти туда. У него слишком много дел, нетерпящих отлагательств! Множество книг, которые он должен прочитать, и такое же количество сайтов, которые ему нужно посетить в поиске информации.

Чтобы найти Куроо.

Теперь Кенму нужно было найти такое оправдание, в которое Акааши бы смог поверить и не обидеться. Вопреки распространённому мнению, Кенма действительно переживал о том, что могут подумать о нём друзья.

— Мне кажется, я приболел.

_Никто же не хочет находиться рядом с болеющим человеком?_

— Всё в порядке. Ты всё равно можешь прийти.

Когда-нибудь Кенме обязательно повезёт в попытках придумать отмазку.

— Акааши, мне не стоит…

— Кенма, мне нужно, чтобы ты пришёл, — перебил его Акааши.

Кенма вздохнул. Ему ещё столько всего нужно было сделать! Он быстро глянул на стоящие на столе часы. 10:40. Если игра начинается в семь вечера… Возможно, ему хватит времени для того, чтобы провести углублённое исследование, а потом прийти на игру. Ему повезёт, если к тому времени его поиски дадут какие-нибудь плоды. Хотя бы зацепку, с которой он сможет найти Куроо.

Но он не собирался просто так соглашаться — не идти же ему одному на жертвы.

— Я приду только при условии, что ты признаешься Бокуто.

— Ладно.

 _Ладно, Кенма даже не рассчитывал на такой ответ._ Похоже, Акааши был серьёзно настроен на то, чтобы он пришёл вместе с ним. И теперь Кенма не имел права даже жаловаться. Хотя бы одна парочка идиотов сможет сойтись.

— Увидимся.

Намечается длинный день.

* * *

В самом отвратительном расположении духа Кенма перешагнул порог университетского спортивного зала. Он потратил в пустую так много времени на поиски хоть какой-нибудь полезной статьи, пока не начало резать в глазах, а спина не заболела от бессчётного количества часов, проведённых в одном положении.

И по итогу у него на руках ничего не было.

Вдобавок ко всему, он должен был прийти на _спортивный матч_ , хотя раньше избегал подобных мероприятий. Кто-то, вообще, хочет смотреть на потных парней, бегающих за мячом? Кенма, вот, абсолютно точно не горел желанием.

Но он пообещал Акааши, поэтому был вынужден притащить сюда свою задницу в пятничный вечер, лишаясь возможности поиграть в «Перекрёсток Животных» для расслабления.

Акааши с двумя билетами ждал его у входа в зал. По нему сразу было видно, каким напряжённым он был: ладони сложены вместе — одна в другую, — а пальцы с силой сжимают билеты. От такой картины Кенме стало неловко. _Что в последнее время происходит с Акааши?_

Должно быть, он нервничает, потому что теперь будет должен признаться Бокуто.

Чувство вины грязло Кенму изнутри. Он вовсе не хотел заставлять Акааши переживать все эти негативные эмоции. Просто думал, что так направляет его по правильному пути.

— Акааши, привет, — подходя к нему, сказал Кенма, и он махнул ему в ответ. Ему бы очень хотелось уточнить один момент перед тем, как начнётся этот вечер. — Слушай, я не хотел заставлять тебя переступать через себя и вынуждать признаваться Бокуто. Это было несправедливо.

— На самом деле, я рад этому. Наверное, это то, что мне уже очень давно нужно было сделать, — голос Акааши прозвучал так спокойно, уверенно и ровно, словно ничего его не тревожило, и поэтому вызывало диссонанс, стоило только глянуть на то, как парень себя вёл. — Я просто вроде как взволнован.

— А, окей. Тогда я счастлив, Акааши.

 _Но это всё равно не объясняло всех странностей в поведении Акааши._ Возможно, он очень волновался, но специально скрывал это от Кенмы.

— Спасибо. Пойдём? — спросил Акааши, приглашая кивком Кенму в зал. Они прошли через вход, на котором Акааши показал два билета скучающему студенту, вынужденному исполнять роль контролёра, и сели на ближайшие к боковой линии поля места (всё же были преимущества в том, что одна из звёзд этой команд — лучший друг Акааши).

Нервозность Акааши будто бы возросла, когда они присели на места. Пусть он пытался казаться спокойным, но руки выдавали его: он слишком часто заламывал пальцы и почти не переставал теребить кутикулы. Через каждые две минуты он хватался за телефон, отправлял сообщения, а потом вновь прятал его в карман.

_Может, Бокуто?_

У Кенмы не было времени на то, чтобы надолго на этом зацикливаться, потому что вот-вот должен был начаться матч — он понял это, когда на поле появился один-единственный игрок. Его лицо Кенма мог узнать из сотен тысяч. Всё те же высокие скулы, тот же беспорядок на голове, то же пластичное тело.

Тот же Куро.

Он бегал глазами по трибунам, словно пытался найти кого-то из друзей, и Кенма не знал, что ему _делать_. _Посчитает ли он его безумцем, если Кенма подойдёт к нему?_

Кенма аккуратно поднялся со своего места, привлекая к себе внимание Акааши.

— Кенма?

Но он не ответил, будучи слишком увлечённым рассматриванием настоящего Куро.

_Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но Кенма надеялся на то, что прямо сейчас Куро так же ищет его._

Акааши заговорил вновь:

— Кенма, ты узнаешь его, да?

Полные слёз глаза Кенмы взглянули на Акааши. Он лишь слегка кивнул, неспособный говорить от вставшего в горле кома и дрожащей нижней губы. Акааши поддерживающе опустил руку на спину Кенмы и сказал:

— Иди уже.

 _Позже Акааши придётся ответить на кучу вопросов._ (И, может, принять парочку благодарностей).

Но сейчас он не мог думать ни о чём другом, кроме _Куро, Куро. Куро._

Кенма торопливо сбежал вниз по ступенькам, направляясь к центру поля, где стоял Куро. Достигнув боковой линии, он всё же притормозил. _Что, если Куроо не знал обо всём этом?_

Что, если подумает, что он какой-то чудик? Или Кенма ему не понравится?

Эти мысли моментально испарились из головы Кенмы, как только Куро заметил его, и губы впервые в жизни сами растянулись в _облегчённой_ улыбке. _Он был так красив._

На автопилоте тело Кенмы бросилось навстречу Куро, так же мчавшегося к нему. Они были словно два магнита, притягивающиеся друг к другу.

Кенме было всё равно, если кто-то решит бросить на него косой взгляд, пока он бежал к Куро. Конечно, люди будут пялиться на них, но сейчас они не имели никакого значения. Всё, что было важно для Кенмы — Куро.

Встретившись посередине, Куро на долю секунды взглянул на Кенму перед тем, как податься вперёд и спрятать его в своих руках. (Кенма всегда ненавидел тактильные проявления любви. И от незнакомца они были бы, как минимум, странными.)

Но всё было не так. Не сегодня. Не с Куро, который напоминал ему дом, в тепле которого Кенма всё это время должен был быть.

— Ты настоящий, — пробормотал Кенма в грудную клетку Куро, растворяясь в крепких объятиях. Всё было именно так, как во снах.

— Да, я настоящий, — счастье звенело в голове Куро, что Кенма не мог удержаться от улыбки. _Куро был настоящим._ — А ты жив.

Кенма выбрался из объятий, внимательно глядя на Куроо в этот момент. Его глаза покраснели, будто бы ещё немного и он сорвётся на слёзы. Эта картина заставила его грудь сжаться от боли.

— Конечно, я жив?.. — неуверенно сказал Кенма.

— Ты умер во сне.

_Оу._

— Да?

— Да. Ты умер ради меня, Кенма, — голос Куроо сломался в конце предложения, и на какую-то долю секунды Кенма заволновался, что он прямо сейчас разрыдается на волейбольной площадке. Но вместо этого он осторожно заправил прядь волос Кенме за ухо. — Может, в этот раз ты будешь жить ради меня?

В тот же миг щёки Кенмы загорелись, наливаясь краской. _Так значит, он всё ещё был ходячей сентиментальностью — приятно знать, что версия из снов не отличает от той, что существует в реальности._

— Почему бы нам не выпить кофе сначала? — избегая зрительного контакта, спросил Кенма. Боже, ему было сложно поверить во всё происходящее. Всё было слишком гладко, словно он заранее знал, что говорить Куроо, чтобы не испытывать неловкости.

Улыбка Куро стала ещё шире в тот момент, дублируя улыбку Кенмы.

— Отлично звучит, — он взял руки Кенмы в своим. — Кстати, я — Куроо. Куроо Тетсуро.

— Куро.

И он чуть сильнее сжал ладошки Кенмы.

— Да, Куро.

— Я — Козуме Кенма. Можно просто Кенма. Приятно познакомиться, Куроо Тетсуро, — прошептал Кенма, делая шаг вперёд, и между ними осталось не больше пары сантиметров.

— Мне тоже приятно познакомиться с тобой, Кенма, — ответил Куро, наклоняясь ближе к лицу Кенмы и обжигая его кожу дыханием. — Могу я попросить тебя кое о чём безумном?

Учитывая, что вся эта ситуация была полным безумием, Кенма не мог отказать ему.

— Давай.

— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Как только прозвучал вопрос, их лица покрылись румянцев. _Но, Боже, как же Кенма хотел, чтобы Куро поцеловал его._ Кенма слегка кивнул, тоже чуть подаваясь вперёд и подставляясь под желанный поцелуй, которого ждал всю свою жизнь.

В тот момент, когда их губы встретились, небо над Японией рассекла одна-единственная падающая звезда.

(1) «Animal Crossing» — симулятор жизни, похожа на всякие «Фермы», где надо собирать урожай и заботиться о животных. Мне просто безумно захотелось и названия писать так, как они на русском звучат (может, кто-то сталкивался с играми), и небольшие пояснения, потому что вдруг кто-то будет так же далёк от таких игр, как и я.

(2) игра «Fire Emblem» — японская тактическая ролевая игра.

(3) если что, имелось в виду, что он совсем потерял связь (но у меня, если честно, телефон пишет или «нет сигнала» или что-то всё же отображает :D). в оригинале это было как «SOS only».

(4) пунктуацию, а также некоторые грамматические ошибки я специально допустила в сообщениях, чтобы был правильно передан эмоциональный окрас.

(5) здесь было сокращение, которое интонационно показывает как бы «укорачивание» слова, поэтому я попыталась найти эквивалент в русском (не думайте, пожалуйста, что я сделала из бокуто гопника)

(6) у меня нет фэйсбука, так что прошу прощение, если неправильно описала процесс поиска людей.

(7) в оригинале имя кенмы используется как существительное во множественном числе с такой игрой слов, поэтому и склонение здесь и чуть дальше будет немного странным. куроо и бокуто же дурачки <3


End file.
